NaruHina Smut Month
by Chuunibyou
Summary: Kumpulan cerita smut NaruHina untuk merayakan NHSM Pertama. NHSM berlangsung dari 1 Aug hingga 31 Aug. Prompts tertera di dalam chapter pertama. RnR please? :D
1. Fun With Clones

**NHSM (NaruHina Smut Month) Day 1**

 **Prompt: Fun With Clones**

 **Words Count: 1,451**

* * *

Di kediaman luas milik Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu Uzumaki terakhir yang masih bertahan hidup, dapat dilihat betapa sepinya seisi rumah tersebut. Mulai dari ruang tamu yang tampak tertata rapi oleh istrinya, Uzumaki Hinata, hingga ruang makan yang tampak cukup berantakan dengan adanya piring kotor yang tertumpuk belum tersentuh.

Satu-satunya tempat di rumah luas ini yang menguarkan aura kehidupan hanyalah di kamar tidur utama. Terdengar tarikan nafas –nafas cepat pertanda sang pemilik aura kehidupan sedang melakukan hal yang melelahkan.

Hinata kini sedang terbaring manja di pelukan sang suami, Naruto. Kegiatan penuh cinta yang baru saja diselesaikan kedua anak manusia ini sukses merenggut napas Hinata, meninggalkan nafas putus-putus tanda kelelahan sepasang suami istri ini.

"Lelah, Hime?" Tanya Naruto retoris lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening wanita tercintanya.

"Mmm…" Sang istri hanya memberikan gumaman kecil menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Keheningan melanda sejenak, dimana Naruto memberikan waktu bagi Hinata untuk memperoleh kembali tenaganya dan Hinata yang hanya menikmati suasana hangat yang diberikan tubuh polos sang _jinchuuriki_.

Melihat tanda-tanda vital istrinya yang sudah kembali menormal, Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya suatu hal yang sudah cukup lama dipendamnya, namun tak urung diungkapkan karena takut akan jawaban Hinata.

"Hinata… Ada yang ingin kutanyakan…" Tanya Naruto sengaja menggantung, memancing Hinata untuk menanggapi percakapan.

"Ada apa, Naru-kun?" Hinata menangkap nada keraguan dalam pertanyaan Naruto, membuatnya menatap wajah Naruto untuk mencari jawaban akan kebingungannya.

"Ehmm.. Begini, Hime. Sebenarnya aku memiliki.. Uhm.. 'fantasi' tentang dirimu." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah menyadari betapa vulgar kata-kata yang barusan digunakannya.

"Eh? Fantasi bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Uhm.. S-Sebenarnya.. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan…" Putus Naruto, ragu akan keputusannya untuk menyatakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah dimimpikannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Cemas permintaannya akan mendapat penolakan dan membuat Hinata menjadi ketakutan.

"Melakukan?" Dorong Hinata, penasaran akan keraguan suaminya.

"Melakukan…" Naruto memberanikan diri. "Melakukan.. _threesome_."

"Ehh?"

Hinata _shock_ mendengar hal yang selama ini difantasikan suaminya. Ternyata, hal semacam _threesome_ -lah yang selama ini ingin dilakukan suaminya. Tetapi, dengan siapa?

"Naruto-kun… Aku ingin kau jujur.. Siapa fantasimu yang ingin kau ikut sertakan dalam.. uhm.. _threesome_?"

Menangkap arah pembicaraan Hinata, Naruto sontak panik. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Hinata-chan! Maksudku aku ingin kau melakukan _threesome_ dengan _bunshin_ -ku, bukan dengan orang lain. Kumohon jangan salah paham!" Ucap Naruto cepat berusaha menghindarkan kesalahpahaman.

Hinata terkikik geli, menyadari kesalahannya barusan. _'Tentu saja, tidak mungkin Naruto-kun memintaku melakukan threesome dengan orang lain. Naruto-kun sangat setia.'_

"Naruto-kun, mengapa ragu-ragu? Kau tahu, aku rasa aku akan sangat bahagia dengan dua orang Naruto-kun." Hinata memberikan lampu hijau bagi Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah Hime? Yoshh! Kalau begitu.. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Muncullah kepulan asap dan di balik kepulan asap itu, muncullah seorang 'Naruto' lagi.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai, Hinata."

* * *

Wajah Hinata merona melihat keberadaan dua orang lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan kulit _tan_ yang begitu menggoda mengapitnya di atas tempat tidur yang kini terasa sempit itu. Tanpa aba-aba, seorang Naruto menutup jarak dengannya lalu memberikan ciuman panas.

"Mmm…." Terdengar erangan erotis dari mulut Hinata. Hinata mulai merasakan ada benda lunak yang menjilat-jilat bibirnya, berusaha meminta izin untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Mendapat kode untuk membuka bibirnya, Hinata malah menutup rapat bibirnya, memberikan tantangan bagi Naruto.

' _Heh, ternyata begini permainan yang kau inginkan, Hime.'_

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang meraba kedua buah dadanya erat, lalu merasakan hembusan nafas yang menimbulkan rasa menggelitik baginya. _'Oh tidak.'_

Dalam hitungan detik, 'Naruto' segera menutup kedua puncak dadanya yang berdiri tegak dengan mulut panasnya, memberikan ciuman serta hisapan dan gigitan liar yang sukses membuat Hinata menggelinjang.

"Ooh.. Ahnn.." Tanpa sadar, Hinata membuka mulutnya, membuat Naruto tanpa ragu-ragu segera melesakkan lidahnya serta mengecap manisnya mulut sang putri Byakugan.

Ciuman Naruto yang begitu 'panas' serta godaan pada dadanya oleh 'Naruto' membuat Hinata merasakan suatu pengalaman yang begitu nikmat, yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Tangan mulusnya mulai menekan-nekan kepala pirang sang _bunshin_ , menyemangati 'Naruto' untuk terus menghisap puncak dadanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata, melihat Hinata yang mulai terengah-engah mengambil nafas. "Hinata, kau begitu menggodaku… Biarkan aku mencicipi tubuhmu, Hinata.."

Naruto lalu memberikan isyarat bagi _bunshin_ -nya untuk bergerak ke arah selatan sementara dirinya mengambil tempat sang _bunshin_ untuk mengecap kemanisan dari dada seorang wanita.

'Naruto' segera bertindak dan mulai menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam liang telanjang Hinata yang kini sudah basah oleh cairan cinta, lalu menghisapnya sesekali.

"Naruto-kun.. J-Jangan.. Ahhn.. Menggodaku…" Tampaknya gerakan 'Naruto' kurang cukup untuk memuaskan Hinata, dilihat dari gerakan pinggul sang wanita yang seolah ingin menciptakan gesekan-gesekan kecil untuk menimbulkan kenikmatan lebih.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, sayang.." Ujar Naruto lalu segera memberikan hisapan keras pada dada kanannya sementara satu tangannya lagi mencubit pelan puncak dada satunya lagi, memberikan sensasi yang nikmat dengan sedikit rasa sakit.

"Oohh.. Terus.. Naru-kun.." Erang Hinata pelan sembari meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang calon Hokage.

Di sisi lain, 'Naruto' mula merasa kurang puas hanya dengan mencicipi lendir cinta Hinata lewat jarinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menengguknya langsung dari sumbernya. Bibirnya lalu segera ia lekatkan di depan pintu masuk kewanitaan Hinata, lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke kewanitaan Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Aahhh! N-Naru… Naruto-kunn.. Oooh…" Teriak Hinata merasakan kenikmatan di dua tempat berbeda yang terasa begitu nikmat, hal ternikmat yang pernah dirasakannya.

'Naruto' menggenggam erat pinggul Hinta yang mulai bergerak liar akibat kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kedua lelaki ini, lalu mempercepat gerakannya sambil sesekali menghisap klitoris sang wanita. Ditambah dengan Naruto yang kini tengah menciumi daun telinganya, kedua hal ini mendorong Hinata hingga sampai ke puncak kenikmatannya.

"N-Naru.. Naruto-kunnn! Ahnnn…." Terdengar erangan panjang, lalu diakhiri dengan bibir menggoda Hinata yang terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi. Melihat cairan cinta yang meleleh keluar, 'Naruto' tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan segera menjilat habis cairan orgasme Hinata hingga Hinata mendesah kecil.

Melihat Hinata yang kini menutup matanya kelelahan, Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan waktu bagi Hinata sebelum ia masuk ke hidangan utama.

Tanpa diduga, _bunshin_ Naruto malah berusaha mendahului Naruto. Ia mulai menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya yang telah ereksi ke depan liang kewanitaan Hinata, membuat Hinata mengerang perlahan.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Hinata hanya boleh bersatu denganku!" Teriak Naruto melihat kelancangan _bunshin_ -nya.

"Hei, bukankah kita ini sama? Ingatanku juga akan berpindah padamu, jadi biarkanlah aku!" Balas _bunshin_ Naruto membangkang perintah Naruto, lalu mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Ennggh… Ahh…" Erang Hinata merasakan tubuhnya mulai diregang oleh kejantanan 'Naruto'.

"Kau ini…" Geram Naruto yang segera berpindah, lalu mendorong bahu _bunshin_ -nya, yang sukses mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah sedikit terbenam dalam liang kenikmatan Hinata. "Dengarkan perintahku. Berikan kenikmatan lain pada Hinata. Bagian ini hanya milikku!" Ujar Naruto lalu mendorong _bunshin_ menjauh dari tubuh bawah Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata, kali ini akulah yang akan memasukimu.." Naruto lalu mengoleskan ujung kejantanannya dengan cairan cinta yang mengalir keluar dari kewanitaan Hinata, lalu memasukkan juniornya dengan cepat ke dalam tubuh istrinya.

"Ughh.. Kau ketat seperti biasanya, Hime.." Geram Naruto menyadari betapa eratnya cengkeraman otot-otot vagina Hinata.

Menyadari keanehan karena kurangnya respons dari sang istri, Naruto menoleh, mendapati sang _bunshin_ yang kini tengah melakukan _French kiss_ dengan Hinata, membuat Hinata tak dapat membalas perkataan mesum sang suami.

"Hime, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya.." Naruto lalu mencengkeram erat pinggul lebar Hinata, lalu mulai bergerak memajumundurkan tubuhnya.

"Aahh… N-Naruuu… L-Lebih.. cepat…" Ujar Hinata dengan tampang memelas. Kini 'Naruto' sudah berpindah tempat menciumi dan memberikan _kiss marks_ di sekujur leher hingga bahu Hinata, membuat Hinata dapat menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Siap, Uzumaki-sama!" Goda Naruto sembari melemparkan cengiran lebarnya ke arah Hinata. "Bersiaplah, Hime!" Naruto lalu segera mempercepat gerakannya. Sementara itu _bunshin_ Naruto tak juga berhenti melancarkan godaannya di tubuh Hinata. Ia kini memberikan ciuman di perut rata Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun! Ah,ah, enggh…" Erang Hinata merasakan kenikmatan dari dua titik di tubuhnya. Ia merasakan ada suatu kenikmatan yang serasa hendak meledak dari dalam dirinya. "S-Sedikit lagi.. Hnngg.."

Naruto merasakan otot-otot yang mengapitnya mengetat pertanda Hinata kini semakin dekat ke puncak kenikmatannya. Naruto lalu memperkeras sodokannya hingga seluruh tubuh Hinata bergelinjang merasakan tusukan Naruto yang berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"N-Naruto-kun.. Naru.. Naru.. Kyahh!" Teriak Hinata nyaring ketika akhirnya tusukan terakhir Naruto sukses membawanya kepada orgasme yang serasa begitu mengguncang dunianya. Pahanya bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang mengucur dari kewanitaannya.

"Sedikit lagi, Hinata!" Naruto yang merasakan jepitan erat dinding vagina Hinata merasa dirinya semakin dekat kepada ejakulasi.

"Hinataaa! Oohh.." Erang Naruto ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya melepaskan untaian demi untaian benih yang berlomba-lomba menuju rahim Hinata. Hinata mengerang pelan merasakan kehangatan yang menerobos masuk ke bagian terdalam tubuhnya.

Naruto lalu segera merubuhkan dirinya di samping Hinata, lalu menghilangkan _bunshin_ -nya yang sedari tadi asyik mencicipi payudara wanitanya. Naruto lalu menatap sayang wajah Hinata, lalu memberikan kecupan mesra padanya.

"Naruto-kun.. Tadi itu benar-benar.. Luar biasa.." Bisik Hinata pelan dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya.

"Hehehe, kau tahu, aku bisa mengulanginya lagi jika kau mau. Aku masih belum lelah- _ttebayo_!" Balas Naruto semangat.

"Eh? N-Naruto-kun! Kyahh!"

Dan tampaknya malam itu Naruto tak akan membiarkan Hinata tidur.

* * *

 **First prompt untuk NHSM : Fun With Clones XD**

 **Bagaimana pendapat minna-san? Tinggalkan komentarnya di kolom** _ **review**_ **, ne!**

 **Oh ya, ba** **gi para** _ **author**_ **yang berniat ikut, berikut prompts selama 1 bulan penuh ini**

 **1\. Fun with Clones**

 **2\. Hokage Desk**

 **3\. Good Cop and Bad Criminal**

 **4\. Not in Front of the Kids!**

 **5\. Friends with Benefits**

 **6\. Creative Use of Ninjutsu or Chakra**

 **7\. Birthday Sex**

 **8\. Ramen**

 **9\. Cinnamon Rolls**

 **10\. Groping or Dry Humping**

 **11\. In Public**

 **12\. Hokage Media Scandal**

 **13\. Gender Swap**

 **14\. Exhibitionism or Voyeurism**

 **15\. Private Dancer**

 **16\. His Belly Tattoo**

 **17\. Her Upper Arms**

 **18.** " **Hokage-sama!"**

 **19.** " **Mrs. Uzumaki!"**

 **20\. Role Play**

 **21\. Toys**

 **22\. Boredom or Married Life**

 **23\. Girl Talk or Guy Talk**

 **24\. The Neighbors Know My Name**

 **25\. One Night Stand**

 **26\. School Days**

 **27\. Sex on the First Date**

 **28\. BDSM**

 **29\. The Ointment**

 **30\. The Red Scarf**

 **31\. The Last**


	2. Hokage Desk

**NHSM (NaruHina Smut Month) Day 2**

 **Prompt: Hokage Desk**

 **Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Words Count : 1,952**

* * *

Hari yang melelahkan bagi sang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, yang baru saja dilantik menjadi Nanadaime Hokage dua minggu yang lalu. Malang bagi Naruto, pelantikannya bertepatan dengan minggu-minggu sibuk menjelang ujian Chuunin yang akan segera dilaksanakan bulan depan. Sehari setelah pelantikannya, Naruto langsung mendapatkan 'hadiah' berupa setumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang harus ditandatangani serta membuat undangan formal ujian Chuunin yang harus dikirimkan kepada Negara tetangga. Baru saat itulah Naruto menyadari mengapa baik Kakashi maupun Tsunade tertawa begitu bahagia sambil menepuk bahunya dan berkata 'Semangatlah, _gaki_!' di hari pelantikannya.

Selama dua minggu ini pula, Naruto hanya mendapat kesempatan pulang ke rumahnya larut malam, bahkan terkadang saat pagi menjelang. Satu-satunya hal yang sempat dilakukannya hanyalah mendatangi kamar kedua anak tersayangnya, memberikan kecupan selamat malam, lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan tertidur bahkan dalam kondisi belum sempat melepaskan jubah Hokagenya. Namun, tak terbersit sedikitpun rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya karena telah menjabat sebagai Hokage. _'Aku senang aku kini bisa melindungi desa ini sebagai Hokage-ttebayo.'_

Dan karena kesibukan itu pula, Naruto menjadi sangat jarang mendapatkan waktu berkualitas bersama sang istri, Hinata. Ia tak bisa lagi mengamati betapa manisnya wajah sang _First Lady_ saat tertidur dalam pelukannya, tak bisa lagi mencium bibirnya yang manis itu, tak bisa lagi mengecap tubuh indah nan menggoda Hinata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _'Tak seharusnya aku berpikiran mesum tentang Hinata-ttebayo!'_

Sang Hokage kini tampaknya benar-benar frustasi. Bukan hanya kekurangan istirahat, dirinya juga membutuhkan sentuhan ajaib sang istri agar dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Tentu saja, semua itu harus ditunda hingga semua pekerjaannya selesai.

Itu dia! Naruto hanya perlu melakukan satu hal agar malam ini bisa pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan semua dokumen-dokumen ini. Dan ide apalagi yang lebih baik jika tidak menggunakan _bunshin_?

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Seketika keluarlah 5 orang _bunshin_ dari balik kepulan asap. "Hei kalian semua! Apa malam ini ingin segera bertemu Hinata!" Tanya Naruto dengan suara menggelegar.

"YA!" Jawab kelima _bunshin_ bersamaan. Siapapun yang lewat di depan ruang Hokage pastilah akan terkejut saat ini.

"Kalau begitu mari kita kerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini! Ayoo!" Teriak Naruto memberi semangat bagi _bunshin-_ nya. Tentu saja, Naruto cukup cerdas dalam menyemangati _bunshin-_ nya, mengingat semua klonnya juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengan dirinya terhadap Hinata.

"OHH!" Kelima _bunshin_ itu segera mengambil tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dan mengambil tempatnya masing-masing untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

* * *

"Ughh…" Erang Naruto sembari memegang kepalanya. Akibat menggunakan klonnya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kenegaraan yang penuh dengan istilah-istilah rumit serta membutuhkan kehati-hatian dalam menandatangani setiap dokumen, di detik Naruto menonaktifkan _jutsu_ -nya, seluruh memori 'Naruto-Naruto' membanjiri otaknya. Pada akhirnya, meskipun malam ini Naruto berhasil menyiapkan seluruh tugasnya pada pukul delapan malam, sakit kepala intens yang menyerangnya selama lima menit terakhir sukses membuatnya tak bisa beranjak sedikitpun dari kursi Hokagenya.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang lembut namun cukup keras untuk mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Naruto menggeram keras, berpikir siapakah yang malam-malam begini masih mengunjungi kantor Hokage.

"Masuklah." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Terbukalah pintu menampilkan sesosok wanita berusia 20 tahunan dengan rambut lavender panjang yang diikat membawa sebuah bungkusan kain. Wajah Naruto langsung menjadi cerah melihat kehadiran wanita yang sudah dinantinya sepanjang hari ini.

"Hinata-chan!" Teriak Naruto keras. "Aduh.." Ringis Naruto pelan sambil memegang kepalanya. Teriakan kerasnya serta gerakan tiba-tiba membuat sakit kepalanya terasa lebih menyiksa lagi.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang melihat suaminya kesakitan sambil memegang erat kepalanya segera berlari ke sisi Naruto, lalu mendudukkannya di atas kursi Hokage kebanggannya. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil memijat pelan pelipis Naruto.

"Unggh.. Kepalaku sakit sekali- _ttebayo_ … Gara-gara Kage Bunshin…" Balas Naruto pelan, meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan kedua tangan halus Hinata yang memijat kepalanya pelan. Seperti sentuhan malaikat, rasa berdenyut yang sedari tadi menghantam kepala sang Nanadaime Hokage teras pelan-pelan menghilang akibat sentuhan lembut seorang Uzumaki Hinata. "Anak-anak dimana, Hime?"

"Boruto dan Himawari sedang bersama Otou-sama. Apa sudah baikan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lembut sambil mengintip wajah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm.. Masih ada yang sakit, Hime." Rengek Naruto. "Lenganku juga sakit.. Terlalu banyak menandatangani dokumen-dokumen- _ttebayo_ …"

"Semangatlah, Naruto-kun. Aku dan anak-anak juga akan selalu mendukungmu." Balas Hinata menyemangati Naruto, sembari memijat perlahan lengan kokoh sang Uzumaki.

Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Hinata yang diselingi dengan pijatan kuat sukses membuat Naruto merasa keenakan. Senyuman manis yang selalu ditampilkan Hinata tidak membantu Naruto mengusir nafsunya yang tiba-tiba bangkit di kantor Hokage ini.

"Hinata.." Gumam Naruto pelan, merasakan pijatan Hinata yang makin melembut dan lebih menyerupai rabaan pada sepanjang lengannya, merambat naik hingga lehernya.

Kini kedua tangan Hinata memegang erat pipi sang _jinchuuriki_ , lalu Hinata mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada Naruto. "Aku amat merindukanmu, _anata._ " Hinata lalu menutup jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

Naruto segera membalas ciuman itu, berawal ciuman polos dari Hinata, berkembang menjadi ciuman liar yang melibatkan hisapan-hisapan lidah yang didominasi oleh sang lelaki. Naruto lalu melepaskan ciuman panas itu ketika dirasanya Hinata mulai kesulitan bernafas.

Ketika menatap wajah sang istri, Naruto malah menjadi lebih terangsang. Wajah merah malu-malu dengan benang saliva yang masih terkait di antara keduanya terasa begitu _hot_ di mata Naruto.

"Hinata…" Geram Naruto pelan, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya. "Aku menginginkan dirimu, sekarang."

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak mendengar permintaan sang kepala keluarga. "Tapi orang bisa masuk kesini kapan sa – Kyaah!" Pekik Hinata pelan merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh kedua lengan sang Hokage dan segera direbahkan di atas meja Hokagenya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, Hime. Sudah berhari-hari aku menahan hasratku." Balas Naruto dengan wajah serius, membuat Hinata tak berani lagi menolak keinginannya.

Jemari Naruto segera melakukan kerjanya. Pertama ia membuka ikatan rambut sang istri. "Kau lebih cantik seperti ini, sayang." Bisik Naruto seduktif di telinga Hinata, lalu memberikan jilatan serta gigitan kecil pada daun telinganya, yang sukses membuat Hinata mengerang tertahan.

"Selanjutnya… Bajumu ini.. Mengganggu pemandangan indahmu, kau tahu.." Naruto segera mengangkat baju mengganggu tersebut dari tubuh Hinata, dan disuguhi oleh keadaan setengah telanjang sang istri, membuat Naruto berdecak kagum melihat keindahan tubuh wanita ini.

"N-Naruto-kun! Orang bisa masuk kapan saja ke ruangan ini. J-Jangan.. Ahhh…" Kekhawatiran sang gadis terpotong dengan erangan lembut ketika Naruto menelusupkan sebuah jari ke dalam kewanitaannya, menggesek-gesekkan kedua jarinya perlahan dalam tubuh wanita itu.

"Jangan menolakku, sayang. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya.." Bisik Naruto dengan suara parau karena nafsu yang kini dirasakannya. "Dan jika Himeku tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui hal ini… Sebaiknya kau menjaga eranganmu, sayang.."

Seolah ingin memberikan cobaan bagi Hinata, Naruto segera melebarkan kedua kaki jenjang Hinata, lalu melepaskan pertahanan terakhir Hinata dengan cepat, membiarkan kewanitaan Hinata terekspos jelas di hadapan Naruto.

"Hmm.. Harum sekali, Hina-chan." Naruto segera memberikan jilatan kecil, lalu menjilat sekeliling kewanitaannya, mencicipi cairan Hinata yang mengalir keluar.

"Nggh.. Mmm.." Erang Hinata dengan tangan kiri yang menutupi mulutnya berusaha mencegah keluarnya suara-suara aneh, serta tangan kanannya yang mencakar meja Naruto, berusaha menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"Jangan terlalu ribut, Hina, bisa-bisa nanti kita ketahuan." Kata Naruto pelan, berusaha menggoda istrinya. Kini ia menghisap klitoris Hinata dan memberikan gigitan kecil.

"Haah! Ahh.. Ngghh.." Teriak Hinata kecil ketika merasakan desiran luar biasa akibat ministrasi Naruto, namun kembali menutup mulutnya erat-erat ketika dirasanya derap langkah kaki mendekati ruangan Hokage.

"Narutoo.. A-Ada yang mendekat.." Ujar Hinata, merasakan langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

"Hmm.. Iya, Hime. Itu pasti Shikamaru." Balas Naruto tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari bagian bawah tubuh Hinata.

"Shikamaru-san kini berada di depan pintu!" Bisik Hinata panik merasakan _chakra_ si pria jenius dari klan Nara kini tepat berada di depan pintu Hokage.

"Cepat masuk ke bawah meja, Hinata!"

* * *

CKLEK

"Hei, Naruto. Mejamu berantakan sekali. Lihat ini, bahkan dokumen misi kelas S pun bisa terjatuh ke lantai." Tegur Shikamaru. "Aku mendengar ribut-ribut disini tadi. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumenmu?"

"Ehh.. I-Iya. Sudah selesai kok. Tinggal memberes – AKH!" Pekik Naruto kecil, merasakan sepasang tangan kecil Hinata menggenggam erat kejantanannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Hokage?" Tanya Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"T-Tidak ada masalah apapun.. Shikamaru…Ukhh..." Gagap Naruto merasakan sensasi nikmat dari mulut hangat Hinata yang kini melingkari juniornya, sambil sesekali memberikan jilatan kecil.

"Kau tampak kesakitan. Perlu aku panggilkan Sakura?"

"Tak usah, Shikamaru. Sekarang pulanglah.. Uhh! Temari pasti sudah menungguimu." Usir Naruto, berharap agar Shikamaru tak curiga dan mau cepat pulang. Melihat tatapan curiga Shikamaru, dalam hati Naruto mengutuk Shikamaru. _'Cepat pergi Bakamaru!'_ Malang bagi Naruto, Hinata malah mulai menaikturunkan kejantanannya dalam mulut kecilnya, membuat Naruto merasa ingin ejakulasi.

"Pergilah bodoh! Aku h-hanya.. Hngg. S-Sakit !" Bentak Naruto dengan suara keras. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Tiba-tiba, suatu benda berwarna ungu menarik perhatian Shikamaru.

"Hei, Naruto. Ikat rambut siapa ini?"

Seluruh darah di tubuh Naruto serasa membeku mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru itu. Ia baru ingat tadi ia melepaskan ikatan rambut Hinata di atas meja ini!

"E-Etto.. Ini hadiah buat Hinata-chan, Shikamaru." Naruto berharap Shikamaru percaya akan kebohongannya ini.

"Hoo, tuan Hokage romantis juga ternyata. Baiklah, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa!" Shikamaru lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu pengap.

Begitu Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh ringan Hinata dan kembali merebahkannya di atas meja Hokage.

"Hime… Mengapa kau malah melakukannya saat ada Shikamaru? Aku hampir saja ketahuan." Rengek Naruto pada Hinata yang kini malah merengut?

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, jangan dilakukan disini. Siapapun bisa masuk ke ruangan ini." Balas Hinata sambil merengut mengingat kekeraskepalaan suaminya.

"Hoo.. Ternyata Hinataku sudah berani juga rupanya." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai mesum. "Kau tahu, Hime, aku ingin kau lebih sering melakukan hal seperti itu padaku."

Wajah Hinata memerah mengingat keberanian yang tadi dilakukannya. "Naruto-kun jangan menggoda.." Balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Baiklah, Hime. Aku takkan menggodamu lagi." Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto segera melesakkan kejantanannya bersatu dengan sang istri.

"Nggh.." Erang Hinata pelan karena kini bibirnya dikunci oleh Naruto dengan ciuman panjang memabukkan. Sementara itu, Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hinataa… Kau terasa memabukkan- _ttebayo_ …."

Hinata tak bisa lagi menjawab pernyataan Naruto karena rasa nikmat yang serasa membanjiri seluruh indranya. Mata bulannya terpejam erat, tangan kirinya masih setia menutupi mulutnya, dan tangan kanannya bergerak liar di atas meja berusaha menyalurkan kenikmatan seksual ini.

Tibalah saatnya. Hinata tahu, ia bisa merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Otot perutnya menegang, demikian pula jepitan dinding kewanitannya yang mengerat pada Naruto.

Gerakan Naruto yang semakin liar dan cepat juga menjadi pertanda bahwa lelaki itu kini sudah dekat dengan puncak kenikmatannya. Naruto menggenggam erat pinggul Hinata, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan berbentuk lima jari. Geraman dan erangan tertahan mengisi ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat administrasi pemerintahan itu.

"Ah… N-Naru.. I-Ini.. Aahh.. Mmm.." Teriakan Hinata disumbat dengan bibir sang pahlawan Konoha yang menempel erat berusaha meredam erangan memabukkan yang menandai berakhirnya kegiatan terlarang ini.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, berusaha mengeluarkan setiap tetes spermanya di dalam rahim wanitanya, merasakan kenikmatan ketika dinding-dinding vaginanya menjepit erat juniornya. Naruto lalu mencabut kejantanannya keluar ketika dirasanya segalanya telah berakhir.

"Hinata, menurutku kita harus lebih sering melakukan ini- _ttebayo_." Seringai Naruto dengan mesum.

"Naruto-kun.." Balas Hinata sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Naruto.

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE :**

Setelah 'kegiatan' mereka di kantor Hokage, Naruto tengah berjalan menuruni gedung Hokage bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto, baru pulang sekarang?" Sapa sebuah suara familiar dari belakang Naruto.

"Ehh,, hai Shikamaru. Kau belum pulang?" Jawab Naruto dengan gugup. _'Kenapa orang ini belum pulang juga?'_

"Ya, begitulah, aku merokok dulu sebelum pulang. Bisa-bisa Temari marah lagi jika aku ketahuan merokok." Shikamaru lalu menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita di samping Naruto.

"Konbanwa, Hinata-san." Sapa Shikamaru pada istri Nanadaime. "Aku tidak melihatmu di ruang Hokage tadi?" Tanya Shikamaru, heran bahwa tiba-tiba Naruto berjalan pulang dengan Hinata.

"Etto.. Anoo.. T-Tadi aku sedang di toilet, Shikamaru-san." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah merona mengingat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya tadi.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan gelagat Hinata.

"Begini, Shikamaru. Hinata tadi datang saat kau belum datang. Lalu dia pergi ke toilet sehingga kalian tidak bertemu. Naruto kini berkeringat dingin menanti respons dari penasihatnya.

"Oh, ya, begitukah. Ya sudahlah, aku pulang dulu ya, jaa!" Shikamaru lalu melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan pulang. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa aneh tapi memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Sungguh pengalaman yang amat menegangkan bagi sang Nanadaime Hokage dan _First Lady_ Konoha.

* * *

 **Prompt untuk NHSM Day 2: Hokage Desk!**

 **Bagaimana pendapat minna-san mengenai chapter ini? Apakah baik? Buruk? Butuh perbaikan?**

 **Author sebenarnya merasa sedikit sedih karena kurangnya antuasiasme _readers_ terhadap NHSM, dilihat dari jumlah _reviewers_ yang lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan fic Rated M author yang lain. Padahal, sejujurnya author membutuhkan masukan dari _readers_ mengenai bagaimana supaya untuk prompts2 ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagi, mengingat saya juga author yang baru berkecimpung dalam dunia tulis menulis selama 4 bulan. Tapi yah tak apa-apa, dukungan _readers_ dalam bentuk apapun sungguh berarti, entah itu dalam bentuk _review, fave, follow,_ ataupun hanya sebagai _silent readers_ :D ^^**

 **Update next prompt: 3 Aug Good Cop & Bad Criminal**


	3. Good Cop & Bad Criminal

**NHSM (NaruHina Smut Month) Day 3**

 **Prompt: Good Cop & Bad Criminal **

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Hardcore Lemon**

 **Words Count : 4,637**

* * *

"Haahh…" Terdengar desauan melelahkan dari seorang wanita muda yang kini sedang membawa dua plastik penuh berisi beberapa _snack._ "Membosankan sekali menjadi detektif. Sudah dua minggu tak ada kasus untuk ditangani." Gerutunya perlahan sembari berjalan keluar dari sebuah minimarket.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata-chan. Memang akhir-akhir ini jarang ada kasus yang cukup serius untuk membutuhkan seorang detektif." Bujuk temannya, seorang wanita dengan rambut _blonde_ yang dikuncir empat. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah kantungan plastik berisi minuman ringan.

"Ya, Temari. Tentu saja, di satu sisi aku juga senang karena belakangan ini mulai jarang terjadi kasus pembunuhan dan sejenisnya. Mungkin Tokyo juga telah menjadi lebih aman." Senyum Hinata, rasa bosan yang tadi menyelimutinya menguap membayangkan betapa kota yang dicintainya ini telah menjadi lebih aman.

Kedua orang tersebut, yang satunya bernama Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis muda berusia 23 tahun, seorang detektif wanita yang baru saja menjadi polisi 2 tahun yang lalu. Kenaikan tingkatannya lebih lamban dibandingkan wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya ini, Temari, gadis berusia 24 tahun yang bergabung menjadi anggota kepolisian setahun yang lalu namun kini memiliki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi setingkat dari dirinya. Mungkin ini dikarenakan sebuah kasus berat yang melibatkan pembunuhan berantai yang berhasil diselesaikan oleh Temari. Bukan itu saja, Temari juga sudah sukses menyelesaikan beberapa kasus berat lainnya, mayoritas kasus pembunuhan. Mungkin hal itulah yang sukses membuat Temari berhasil memperoleh kenaikan tingkat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Hinata sendiri merasakan keanehan. Bukannya ia iri dengan Temari. Tidak, Hinata terlalu baik untuk merasakan emosi jahat seperti iri terhadap koleganya. Hanya saja, bukankah sebuah keanehan, bila ada sebuah kasus berat namun malah diserahkan kepada juniornya namun dirinya malah diabaikan?

"Hinata, berhenti." Terdengar suara Temari yang serius dan pelan, pertanda ada sesuatu yang berbahaya. Hinata segera berhenti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tepat di depan mereka, ada sebuah gang kecil. Memang mereka berdualah yang sengaja mengambil jalan pintas yang agak sepi ini demi alasan memotong jalan ke markas besar mereka. Akan tetapi, kini baik Temari maupun Hinata mendengarnya. Suara erangan seorang lelaki dari dalam gang itu.

Baik Hinata maupun Temari meletakkan kantungan plastik tersebut dengan perlahan, lalu mengambil senjata yang selalu melekat dalam pakaian mereka. Hinata segera mengintip ke dalam gang tersebut, dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tampak seorang pria paruh baya dengan dahi berlumuran darah, dan di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak muda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga pada pipinya. Ia memegang sebuah pipa besi yang telah terpercik darah dari sang pria tua.

"K-Kumohon.. J-Jangan bunuh aku.." Pinta sang korban pada si pembunuh dengan memelas.

"Maaf, Pak Tua, bukan keinginanku juga. Tapi aku dibayar untuk hal ini." Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah seringaian jahat pada lelaki tua itu. "Ucapkan doamu untuk ke alam baka!" Teriaknya sembari mengayunkan pipa besi itu tinggi-tinggi, bersiap memberikan sebuah pukulan mematikan.

"Berhenti! Polisi!" Teriak Hinata yang langsung menodongkan senjatanya disusul Temari melihat sang pembunuh yang akan segera menghabisi mangsanya. Bocah itu langsung menatap ke arah wanita itu. Berbagai ekspresi terlintas di wajahnya. Awalnya ketakutan ketika mendengar kata 'polisi' meluncur, disusul dengan kelegaan, diakhiri dengan seringaian licik.

"Hoo, ternyata dua ekor polisi wanita." Ujarnya sembari menekankan kata 'ekor'. "Aku takkan takut dengan senjata mainanmu itu, Nona."

"Jangan kurang ajar!" Bentak Temari. "Kau akan segera diringkus dengan dugaan penganiayaan dan pembunuhan berencana!"

"Cobalah jika kau bisa, Nona." Seringai lelaki itu lalu segera berlari menjauhi kedua detektif itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Hinata dan Temari langsung melepaskan tembakan, berusaha menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu, namun sayangnya beberapa tembakannya tidak mengenai target dan pemuda itu tanpa diduga ternyata cukup lincah.

Frustasi melihat tembakan mereka tidak mengenai sang pelaku, Hinata berlari menyusulnya, lalu memungut sebuah batu yang berukuran lumayan besar. _'Semoga dengan objek yang lebih besar, bisa mengenainya!'_

TAKK

Lemparan Hinata berhasil mengenai punggungnya, cukup keras untuk membuat orang tersebut terjerembab. Belum sempat ia membalikkan kepalanya, ia telah merasakan moncong pistol sang detektif wanita di atas batok kepalanya.

"Letakkan tanganmu di belakang, tuan kriminal."

* * *

"Inuzuka Kiba. Usia 20 tahun. Pengangguran. Bersalah atas penganiayaan dan upaya pembunuhan terhadap Murata Takehiko, seorang pensiunan berusia 57 tahun. Hei, apa kau memang pengangguran?"

"T-Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah tak tamat SMA sepertiku? Kerja di restoran siap saji?"

"Dari informasi yang aku terima, tampaknya kau bukan pengangguran, Inuzuka." Balas Hinata dengan dingin. Ya, Hinatalah yang bertanggung jawab menginterogasi pelaku penganiayaan ini. Sementara kasus ini sedang dilaporkan kepada inspektur oleh Temari, Hinatalah yang harus menggali informasi dari pria yang ternyata bernama Kiba ini.

"Darimana kau memperoleh informasi tentangku?" Tanya Kiba gugup, takut jika kedoknya terbongkar.

"Dari KTPmu. Aku bertanya ke sekitaran tempat tinggalmu. Apa benar kau bekerja sebagai preman bayaran, Inuzuka?"

"Cih, hanya untuk mendapat uang jajan, nona. Bukan pekerjaan utama." Elak Kiba.

"Hanya sekadar informasi, Tuan Inuzuka. Atas kejadian ini, kau bisa dipenjara selama setidaknya dua tahun, bahkan bisa hingga delapan tahun jika kau terkena pasal berlapis. Beda ceritanya jika kau bersikap kooperatif. Bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kau bahkan bisa dibebaskan dari jerat hukuman." Bujuk Hinata, agar Kiba mau membuka mulut mengenai siapa yang telah menyuruhnya melakukan tindakan jahat itu.

"A-Aku bisa dihabisi jika aku mengaku, nona." Gagap Kiba, membuka diri mengenai ketakutannya. "L-Lebih baik aku dipenjara daripada disiksa oleh orang itu."

"Inuzuka." Panggil Hinata lembut. Hinata sedikit bersimpati pada orang sepertinya, orang yang rusak karena kejamnya dunia. Orang yang telah dirusak lebih jauh oleh seorang _yakuza_ yang mungkin telah memaksanya melakukan tindakan keji seperti itu. "Katakan padaku siapa orangnya. Aku berjanji, dengan harga diriku sebagai seorang polisi, aku akan melindungimu." Melihat Kiba yang belum juga terbujuk, Hinata melanjutkan. "Kepolisian Jepang tidak akan berbohong, Inuzuka. Kami akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal bagi siapapun itu yang telah menyuruhmu melakukan tindakan itu."

Tampaknya Kiba mulai menerima perkataan sang detektif, dilihat dari wajahnya yang melunak. "Apa kau berjanji, Nona Polisi?" Tanya Kiba serius. Ada kilatan ketakutan di matanya, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya orang macam apa sebenarnya bos dari pria ini.

"Ya, kami berjanji. Kepolisian Jepang berjanji."

"Orang itu.. Dia adalah.. Rubah Kuning Tokyo. Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata membeku mendengar nama itu diucapkan dari lidah Kiba.

* * *

Kini baik Hinata maupun Temari berdiri di depan Inspektur Kepolisian Bagian Kriminal. Tatapan dingin sang Inspektur membuat kedua wanita itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Uzumaki Naruto, katamu?" Tanya sang Kepala Polisi perlahan. "Ketua _yakuza_ yang terkenal akan tindak kriminalnya itu?"

"Ya, Pak. Tersangka Inuzuka Kiba sendirilah yang telah mengakuinya kepada saya. Dia hanyalah suruhan, orang yang ditemukan sang rubah kuning di pinggir jalan dan dibayar sejumlah uang untuk melaksanakan pembunuhan itu." Lapor Hinata.

"Ini akan menjadi kasus yang rumit…" Geram sang Inspektur sembari memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Inspekstur menatap serius pada dua orang wanita di depannya. "Temari, kau akan bergabung dengan Nara Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini." Perintah Inspektur. "Dan Hinata, kau awasi Inuzuka Kiba. Interogasi dia. Galilah lebih banyak informasi mengenai dia."

Hinata benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. "Tuan Inspektur, dengan segala hormat, saya rasa sebaiknya saya dan Temari bersama-sama menangani kasus ini."

"Mengapa seperti itu, Hyuuga?"

"Saya dan Temarilah yang bersama-sama menemukan kasus ini. Mengapa pada akhirnya kasus ini diberikan pada Shikamaru-san? Maaf, Inspektur, tapi hal seperti ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi." Hinata akhirnya mengungkapkan kekesalannya selama berbulan-bulan. Hal-hal seperti inilah membuat _rank_ -nya tidak mengalami kenaikan. Setiap kali ada kasus yang lebih rumit, pasti kasus itu akan diserahkan pada orang lain.

"Saya hanya menyerahkan kasus ini pada orang yang saya anggap lebih mampu, Hyuuga." Jawab Inspektur dengan ketus. "Atau kau ingin menggantikanku sebagai inspektur?" Sindirnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu bercampur kesal atas perkataan sang Inspektur. Tangannya bergetar menahan amarahnya, dan tanpa disadari matanya juga telah berkaca-kaca.

"Inspektur, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini karena aku – "

"DIAMLAH, HYUUGA!" Bentak Inspektur dengan sangat keras. Dapat dipastikan bahwa orang-orang di luar ruangan juga bisa mendengar bentakan inspektur. "Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!" Usirnya.

"Baik, Inspektur." Hinata lalu berjalan keluar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maaf, Inspektur, tidakkah Anda bersikap terlalu keras padanya?" Tanya Temari setelah Hinata meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ini demi kebaikannya juga." Desah sang Inspektur. "Tidak seharusnya dia menjadi polisi. Gadis itu terlalu lembut, seperti ibunya."

"Hinata-san memiliki talenta untuk menjadi detektif yang piawai, Inspektur. Jangan halangi pekerjaannya. Maaf jika saya telah bersikap lancang."

Hiashi mendesah pendek mendengar penuturan anak buahnya. Ia tahu benar kemampuan Hinata. Menguasai bela diri karate dan judo, memiliki daya analisa yang baik, serta mampu berkepala dingin dalam setiap situasi. Sungguh karakteristik yang mendukung untuk menjadi seorang polisi.

"Mungkin lain kali.. Aku akan membebaskannya melakukan operasi yang lebih menantang." Balas Hiashi sambil tersenyum getir. "Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Rubah Kuning terlalu berbahaya. Bahkan akupun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap mereka.

"Mengapa Anda selalu menentangnya melakukan penyelidikan pembunuhan, Inspektur?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangannya seperti aku telah kehilangan ibunya, Temari."

* * *

Hinata kini menangkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, merasa jenuh akan hal ini. Hal sama yang selalu terulang. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide nekat dalam pikiran Hinata.

' _Aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri.'_

Hinata lalu berjalan menuju ruang interogasi, berniat meminta informasi terakhir pada Kiba.

" _Inuzuka, tolong berikan alamat markas Rubah Kuning." Pinta Hinata dengan serius._

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Nona Polisi?" Tanya Kiba bingung dengan permintaan tiba-tiba Hinata._

" _Kau tak perlu tahu tentang hal itu, Inuzuka. Tuliskan alamatnya di kertas ini." Hinata lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas dan pulpen untuk menuliskan informasi._

 _Kiba lalu menuliskan alamatnya, lalu menyodorkan kembali pada Hinata. "Kau.. Akan pergi kesana?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu, Inuzuka." Balas Hinata ketus. "Terima kasih atas informasinya."_

" _Aku sarankan kau tidak pergi kesana. Tempat itu amat berbahaya."_

 _Hinata tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun dan segera keluar dari ruangan._

Hinata mengingat kembali rangkaian peristiwa yang membuatnya kini berada di dalam mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan mencolok dengan warna kuning yang menghiasi seluruh dinding rumah.

' _Apa sebenarnya tentang Rubah Kuning ini yang begitu mengerikan? Bahkan Inspektur pun tampak lebih ketakutan tadi.'_

Selama 15 menit ia mengamati rumah tersebut dari luar, sama sekali tak ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Tak ada hal mencolok, tak ada preman atau _yakuza_ berpakaian aneh yang lewat di sekitar tempat itu. Bahkan, bisa dibilang, tempat itu terlalu sepi.

Ya. Terlalu sepi. Hampir tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikit pun.

Hinata mulai merasa gugup. Selain itu, ia merasa seperti ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

Mungkin datang ke tempat ini adalah keputusan yang salah.

Hinata mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Sial baginya, mobilnya tidak bisa menyala di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

' _Mengapa di saat seperti ini mobilku tidak bisa menyala….'_

Mulai terdengar derapan langkah-langkah, namun tak seorang manusia pun yang terlihat. Hinata masih terus mencoba menyalakan mobilnya, yang malangnya hanya disambut suara _starter_ mesin yang tak kunjung menyala.

"Sial!" Maki Hinata sambil memukul _dashboard_. Rasa gugup yang menyerang dirinya hanya memperburuk emosinya. _'Mungkin sebaiknya aku turun saja.'_

Hinata lalu segera menyiapkan senjata di tangan kanannya, lalu dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan membuka perlahan pintu mobilnya.

CLICK

Seketika pintu mobilnya terbuka, Hinata segera berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi _mansion_ kuning yang sedari tadi mengintimidasinya itu. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, kecurigaannya terbukti benar dengan munculnya empat orang pria bertubuh besar dengan pisau lipat kecil muncul dari arah mobilnya.

BRUGHH

Hinata menabrak sebuah objek solid dengan keras yang hampir saja membuatnya terjerembab jika bukan karena sepasang lengan kokoh yang sukses menahan beban tubuhnya.

Hinata menatap takut-takut ke arah atas, berusaha melihat wajah dari seseorang yang kini tengah memegang pinggangnya erat.

Seluruh darah di tubuhnya serasa membeku ketika tatapannya dibalas oleh sepasang mata safir yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan dia.

"Hi..nata?"

"Menma?"

Reuni antara dua orang manusia itu terpaksa diakhiri ketika salah seorang anak buah pria yang disebut Menma itu datang dari belakang dan segera menghadiahi tusukan _stun gun_ pada tengkuk sang gadis.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Hinata adalah wajah panik Menma sebelum kegelapan menariknya.

* * *

"Unggh.." Erang Hinata pelan. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba membanjiri saraf sensorisnya.

' _Dimana aku ini?'_ Batinnya perlahan, memejamkan matanya kembali berusaha meredam rasa sakit kepala yang kini muncul. _'Bukan kamarku… Seluruh cat di ruangan ini berwarna kuning…. Kuning.. Rubah kuning…'_

Hinata langsung bangkit terduduk menyadari ini adalah markas Rubah Kuning. Seketika rasa sakit kepala itu menyerangnya lagi, membuatnya mengerang perlahan sambil mencengkeram dahinya.

"Sudah bangun, Hinata-hime?" Muncul sebuah suara dari ujung ruangan. Seorang pria muda dengan surai pirang bermata safir yang sukses menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Menma.." Gumam Hinata pelan. "Aku ada dimana?"

"Hinata…" Ucap Menma sembari berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Hinata. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur itu. "Kau ada di rumahku. Markas Rubah Kuning."

Mata Hinata membulat mendengar pengakuan pria di hadapannya ini. "A-Apa? Rumahmu, markas Rubah Kuning? M-Menma tolong – "

"Naruto. Jangan panggil aku Menma. Itu hanya sebuah nama yang pernah menjadi masa laluku. Namaku sekarang adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Potong Naruto sambil memberikan senyum tulus pada Hinata.

"Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, ya, akulah Uzumaki Naruto, sang ketua Rubah Kuning, _yakuza_ yang terkenal seantero Tokyo ini." Lanjut Naruto yang kini memberikan seringaian pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto ini. Dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka, pria yang selama ini dikiranya tengah berada di Jerman untuk melanjutkan pendidikan, pria yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya, kini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Namun kini sebagai ketua _yakuza_ , bukan lagi sebagai siswa nakal yang sering melakukan keisengan dalam ruangan kelas.

"Kau tetap cantik seperti dulu, Hinata." Puji Naruto. "Tak ada yang berubah darimu. Dan aku juga.. Masih tetap mencintaimu." Goda Naruto

Hinata masih tetap terdiam. Bingung bagaimana harus menyikapi kejadian di hadapannya ini. Tak tahu bagaimana reaksi yang sebaiknya diberikan.

"Mengapa diam, Hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan panggilan mesranya. Tangan Naruto lalu menangkup dagu sang gadis, memaksanya untuk menatap kedua bola mata indah milik sang _yakuza._ "Aku merindukanmu selama ini, tapi tak berani untuk mencarimu."

"Kau…" Akhirnya Hinata berhasil menemukan kembali keberaniannya. "Mengapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini, Menma – "

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto."

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang penuh kemarahan. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh!?" Bentak Hinata berang.

"Kau tak perlu tahu soal itu." Jawab Naruto singkat, seolah berusaha menutupi suatu hal. "Hinata, aku masih mencintaimu." Naruto lalu menahan wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tanpa peringatan segera melumat bibir sang polisi.

Hinata yang masih kaget terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga ia merasakan benda lunak yang mulai menyapu bibir bawahnya. Hinata segera mendorong Naruto keras hingga ciuman paksa itupun terlepas.

"Apa-apaan, Naruto!" Bentak Hinata keras. "Aku harus segera pergi dari sini." Hinata lalu beranjak pergi dari atas tempat tidur. _'Aku harus segera melapor pada kantor pusat.'_

Tiba-tiba terasa tarikan kencang pada lengannya yang membuatnya terjerembab kembali di atas tempat tidur dengan Naruto yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Siapa yang meembolehkanmu pergi, Hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat… marah? "Aku sudah menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi sekarang." Lanjutnya dengan suara parau. "Aku.. Sungguh.. Merindukanmu…" Ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hinata agak tertegun melihat betapa nyatanya kesedihan di mata Naruto. Di tengah keterkejutannya, Naruto lalu menahan kedua lengan kecil Hinata dengan lengan kekarnya, menahan gerakan-gerakan yang bisa mengganggunya, lalu segera menciumnya lagi. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih menggairahkan karena tanpa adanya tolakan dari sang gadis.

Hinata mulai merasa panik. Sendirian di dalam markas seorang _yakuza_ , kini terperangkap di bawah kungkungan lengannya dan berciuman panas dengan lelaki yang baru ditemuinya setelah 5 tahun berpisah dan ternyata seorang bos _yakuza_ …

Hinata kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dirasanya lidah Naruto mulai menjilati bibirnya. Ditutupnya rapat-rapat bibirnya, berusaha mencegah hal yang akan terjadi.

Naruto menggeram pelan mendapati kekeraskepalaan Hinata. Ia lalu menggigit bibir bawah sang gadis, berusaha memaksanya membuka bibirnya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Kaget dengan gigitan yang diberikan, Hinata tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya, dan detik itu pula lidah Naruto segera meluncur dan mengabsen satu persatu isi rongga mulut sang gadis.

Ciuman itu nampaknya memiliki efek juga bagi Hinata. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas meskipun ruangan ini ber-AC. Selain itu, penolakan yang diberikannya juga tak sehebat tadi lagi. Bahkan kini Naruto sudah melepaskan pegangan eratnya pada kedua lengan Hinata.

Setelah puas menjelajahi isi rongga mulut Hinata, Naruto lalu melepaskan ciuman panas itu, lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar fantastis, Hime." Puji Naruto.

"N-Naruto.. Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini." Hinata memohon dengan sangat pada Naruto. "A-Aku sudah memiliki tunangan."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar kata 'tunangan'. Sekali lagi ia kembali menahan kedua lengan Hinata di bawah tangannya. "Tunangan katamu?" Desis Naruto dengan wajah yang penuh kemarahan. "Kau milikku, Hinata! Takkan kubiarkan siapapun memilikimu selain aku!" Teriak Naruto.

"Naruto, kumohon hentikan – Kyaa!" Menulikan diri terhadap teriakan Hinata, Naruto mulai merobek paksa _blazer_ Hinata dengan tangan kosongnya. Hinata hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan melihat kemarahan Naruto.

"T-Tenanglah, Naruto. Kau membuatku takut." Cicit Hinata pelan, rasa ketakutan semakin menyellimutinya ketika Naruto melempar sebuah pandangan padanya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini, Hime." Mata Hinata melebar mendengar ancaman Naruto. Kelegaan menghampirinya sejenak ketika Naruto beranjak meninggalkannya. Namun, ketika sang pria kembali dengan tiga utas tali, jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kencang. _'Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini!'_

Hinata lalu segera bangkit dan berusaha melakukan tendangan pada Naruto, namun sayangnya tendangan itu masih berhasil ditepis Naruto.

"Jangan lupakan kemampuan bela diriku yang masih lebih tinggi darimu, Hyuuga." Seringai Naruto, yang lalu segera mengangkat tubuh ringan Hinata dan melemparkannya ke atas kasurnya.

"Ooff…" Belum sempat Hinata memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya, Naruto sudah dengan cepat merentangkan kedua lengannya, lalu secepat kilat mengikatnya dengan erat.

"N-NARUTO! L-Lepaskan ikatanku ini!" Ronta Hinata berusaha melepas ikatan ketat itu. Sayangnya, usaha Hinata tak memberikan hasil apapun selain menghabiskan tenaganya saja.

"Sabarlah, Hime. Aku akan segera menghiburmu setelah ini. Hahaha." Tawa Naruto melihat usaha sia-sia gadisnya. _'Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan, Hime.'_

Naruto lalu memandang hasil karyanya. Seorang gadis dengan kedua tangan dan sebelah kakinya yang terikat di pos tempat tidurnya, serta _blazer_ koyak yang menyisakan sebuah kaos lengan pendek yang menempel ketat pada tubuhnya, menampilkan pemandangan yang benar-benar seksi bagi Naruto.

"Ahh.. Ya, aku hampir lupa melepaskan rokmu, sayang." Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah gunting dari nakas di samping mejanya, lalu menggunting hingga hancur roknya.

"Kyahh!" Teriak Hinata malu mengingat Naruto kini dapat memandang celana dalamnya yang berwarna biru. "Sebaiknya aku melepaskannya, eh, Hime?" Tanya Naruto retoris lalu segera menariknya paksa.

"Kaos putihmu ini juga menggangu pemandangan." Naruto lalu segera merobek pula kaos putih serta bra yang ada di bawahnya.

Kini Hinata telah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun di bawah pandangan Naruto. Naruto memandang hasil karyanya dengan bangga. "Sungguh cantik, Hime. Sungguh cantik."

Hinata kini hanya bisa menutup matanya, berharap semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya ini hanyalah mimpi yang akan berakhir ketika ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia lalu perlahan membuka matanya kembali, dan kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Nggh.." Erang Hinata pelan merasakan jilatan sensual Naruto pada lehernya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, tindakan yang kini dilakukan Naruto padanya menimbulkan sebuah sensasi aneh yang tak pernah dirasanya sebelumnya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku.." Bisik Naruto pelan tepat di telinganya. "Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu..." Hinata hanya diam, tak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Naruto lalu menurunkan area jelajahannya ke dada sang gadis yang terikat di bawahnya itu. "Keduanya begitu padat dan indah, Hime." Naruto lalu mula meremas pelan kedua dadanya.

"Uhhn.. J-Jangan, Naruto, kumohon.." Pinta Hinata pada pria yang kini menindihnya.

Seolah tak mendengar apapun, Naruto mulai menempelkan mulut panasnya melingkari dada kanan sang gadis, memberikan jilatan serta hisapan kecil.

"Auhh.. Ohh…" Desah Hinata merasakan kenikmatan baru yang tak pernah dirasanya sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan sentuhan seorang pria pada tubuhnya. Meskipun hal ini tak seharusnya terjadi, Hinata tetap saja tak dapat mengusir rasa nikmat yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

Naruto masih terus mengecap kemanisan dari kedua dadanya, dengan tangan kirinya yang setia meremas perlahan dadanya serta bibirnya yang menempel erat pada dada kanan Hinata.

"N-Naruto… Hnngg.. Aaahh.. Hentikann…" Erang Hinata sambil terus meronta, tangannya menempel erat pada tali yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya menimbulkan bekas berwarna kemerahan pada kulit pucatnya.

Naruto akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan seringaian yang membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. "Aku menjamin, hal yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya akan berhasil membuatmu meneriakkan namaku dalam kenikmatan dan keinginan, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang ini. Hal macam apa yang hendak dilakukan pria ini pada tubuhnya?

"Hyaahh! Akhh.. Unggh.." Di tengah lamunan Hinata, kedua jari Naruto segera memasuki liang suci milik Hinata tanpa peringatan apa-apa, membuat sang empunya berteriak dalam kesakitan dan… kenikmatan.

"Teriakkan namaku, Hime. Resapi kenikmatan yang aku berikan ini." Jari-jari Naruto masih terus bergerak maju mundur di dalam tubuh mungil Hinata, berusaha memberikan kenikmatan maksimal bagi sang gadis.

"Hgghh.. Ahhnn.. T-T-Tidak.." Lenguh Hinata yang terdengar begitu menggoda di telinga Naruto. Salah satu kakinya yang bebas ia gerakkan kesana kemari, berusaha meredam kenikmatan dan rasa panas tak terhingga yang dihadiahkan lelaki kekar di atasnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana otot-otot tubuh Hinata mulai menegang, pertanda gadis ini telah mendekati orgasmenya. Ia sengaja mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk jemarinya, sambil terus mengamati ekspresi Hinata. Mata yang terpejam erat, kepala yang dilemparkan ke atas mengekspose leher jenjangnya, serta air liur yang sedikit menetes keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terbuka kala mengerang. _'Ah, bibir manisnya perlu dibersihkan.'_

Naruto lalu mengecup mesra bibirnya sambil menjilat sisa-sisa saliva pada sudut mulut Hinata, lalu kembali menjilati isi rongga mulutnya.

"Mngg.. Ngghh.. Ghh… AHH!" Teriak Hinata ketika akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciuman liar itu dan memberikan sebuah tusukan keras yang sukses membawanya Hinata mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Aahhh… Haah…Haahnn…" Seluruh tubuh sang detektif menegang merasakan orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya yang terasa begitu memabukkan. Kedua pahanya bergetar kecil menyertai keluarnya cairan orgasme yang meleleh keluar dari dalam kewanitaannya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat keadaan menyedihkan gadis di bawahnya. Mata Hinata terpejam, berusaha memperoleh kembali tenaganya yang terasa hilang ketika orgasme tadi melandanya. Nafasnya memburu seperti tengah berlari. Keringat melekat di seluruh tubuhnya, menimbulkan perasaan menggoda bagi sang _yakuza_ muda.

Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia segera membuka kemeja dan celana panjang yang dikenakannya, menyisakan _boxer_ dengan motif kodok, sungguh kontras dengan kepribadian sangar yang ditampilkannya sedari tadi.

Mata Hinata yang masih terpejam perlahan terbuka ketika Naruto menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut, berusaha menarik perhatian Hinata. Wajah manis Hinata merona merah padam melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Tubuh kekar dengan _six pack_ yang menghiasi perut ketatnya, warna kulit _tan_ eksotis dengan kedua lengan kekar yang menjadi tirai bagi dirinya saat ini, dan sebuah _boxer_ … kodok?

Hinata terkikik geli meskipun kini ia masih berada di bawah kungkungan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata tertawa untuk pertama kalinya sejak reuni tak terduga ini, memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Apa yang lucu, Hina-chan?"

"Kau… Sampai sekarang pun kau masih suka kodok ya, Menma. Ah, bukan. Naruto." Hinata bernostalgia ke masa-masa indah SMA-nya, di saat ia mengenal seorang pria baik hati dan pemberani dan sangat menyukai kodok bernama Menma yang pernah mengisi hatinya selama tiga tahun dirinya bersekolah.

Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang untuk beberapa saat berhasil membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lega.

"Naruto.. Kumohon, lepaskan aku. Jangan lakukan ini." Pinta Hinata sebagai upaya terakhirnya untuk dibebaskan.

Naruto segera menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Tidak.. Hinata. Biarkan aku memilikimu.. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu.." Gumam Naruto kecil hampir tak terdengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata mulai bergidik ngeri ketika ia melihat Naruto perlahan mulai melepaskan _boxer_ -nya, hingga akhirnya menampilkan kejantanannya yang telah berdiri tegak sedari tadi.

Naruto kini kembali menindih tubuh sang detektif, dengan kedua lengan yang ia gunakan sebagai penyangga di samping kiri dan kanan korbannya. Ia lalu berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Aku akan segera bersatu denganmu." Dan seolah hendak membuktikan perkataannya, ia mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya di depan kewanitaan Hinata yang terbuka lebar.

Rasa takut mulai menghampiri Hinata sekali lagi. Ia tak ingin keperawanannya direnggut seperti ini. "N-Naruto, t-tolong jangan lakukan ini."

Melihat tak adanya gerakan dari Naruto, Hinata melanjutkan. "A-Ayahku tak akan tinggal diam jika ia mengetahui hal ini." Ancamnya.

"Inspektur Kriminal seperti Hiashi tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Rubah Kuning, Hina-chan." Ucap Naruto serius. "TIdak, tak ada satu orang pun polisi di Tokyo ini yang dapat menyentuh kami." Mata Hinata melebar mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Jadi bersiaplah, sayang, karena malam ini kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa."

Naruto lalu melebarkan kaki kanannya dan berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Hinata, melesakkan ujungnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hnngg.." Hinata mulai merasakan sedikit rasa sakit ketika kewanitaannya diregang untuk pertama kalinya oleh objek sebesar itu.

Naruto masih melanjutkan usahanya untuk bersatu dengan gadis itu. Ia terus mendorong kejantanannya hingga terbenam setengah di dalam liang suci Hinata.

"S-Sakit.. Naruto. Hentikan, kumohon…" Mohon Hinata pada sang bos kriminal yang tampaknya sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Naruto mulai memundurkan kejantanannya, lalu dengan keras ia menghantamkan pinggulnya, hingga seluruh 'miliknya' telah terbenam sempurna dalam diri sang wanita.

"AHHH!" Teriak Hinata nyaring merasakan kesakitan luar biasa, seolah sebilah pisau telah merobek tubuh bagian bawahnya. Darah segar tampak membasahi sedikit seprai putih yang menjadi alas percintaan kedua manusia ini.

Naruto lalu mengecup kening Hinata lembut. "Maafkan aku, Hina-chan. Sebentar lagi sakitnya akan segera pergi, aku janji." Naruto merasa kasihan melihat penderitaan yang dilalui Hinata. Air mata mulai meleleh mengaliri pipi gembilnya. Naruto lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata yang selalu menyembunyikan mata bulan yang paling dicintainya.

Naruto berdiam diri sebentar, membiarkan wanitanya membiasakan diri terhadap 'diri'nya yang kini bersarang di dalam tubuh Hinata. Ketika dilihatnya air mata mulai berhenti mengalir dari mata Hinata, ia memulai kembali aksinya menikmati tubuh sang wanita.

Pada awalnya terdengar desahan-desahan cepat dan keras yang sempat membuat Naruto khawatir. Akan tetapi, lambat laun desahan kesakitan itu mulai berganti dengan desahan kenikmatan.

"Unggh… Hnn.. Aaa.." Erang Hinata merasakan tusukan-tusukan yang berhasil menyentuh titik-titik kenikmatan dalam rongga tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi menikmati betapa ketatnya kewanitaan Hinata. Hal yang telah ia mimpikan selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya kini berhasil dilakukannya. Ia terus memajumundurkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali meremas kedua buah dada Hinata.

Kaki kanan Hinata yang tidak terikat mulai menendang-nendang udara, merasakan kenikmatan yang dibarengi rasa perih. Kedua tangannya meronta, usaha melarikan diri telah terlupakan. Kini kedua tangan itu meronta berusaha menyalurkan rasa nikmat dan terbakar di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tampak bekas tali yang telah membiru di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Narutoo.. Ahhnn.. Mmm…" Desahan itu masih terus berlanjut. Hinata kini memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyerapi apa yang terjai padanya sekarang. _'Usahaku melarikan diri pun sudah tidak bisa dilakukan lagi.'_ Batinnya putus asa. _'Aku hanya bisa menunggu hingga semua ini selesai_.'

Hinata memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan melihat ekspresi pria yang tengah bercinta dengannya ini. Ia melihat sebuah wajah dengan mata terpejam penuh kebahagiaan dan kenikmatan, serta ekspresi aneh pada bibirnya, seperti ekspresi menahan sakit.

Hinata mulai merasakan kedutan pada kejantanan sang _yakuza_ , serta gerakan yang kini lebih keras, menimbulkan kenikmatan lebih padanya.

"Ah,ah,ah… Unggh.." Erangan itu muncul tiap kali Naruto berhasil menyentuh titik nikmat dalam kewanitaannya. Ia pun bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya merespons kenikmatan itu dengan mengetatkan cengkeramannya pada junior Naruto, dan bagaimana Naruto bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

Kini kedutan itu kian terasa. Gerakan pria itu pun semakin tidak beraturan. Tiba-tiba terdengar desahan keras dari Naruto.

"H-Hina.. Aku a-akan 'datang'…" Erang Naruto sambil menatap ke wajah imut Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata melebar mendengar pengakuan Naruto. "J-Jangan keluarkan di dalam!" Teriaknya berusaha mencegah Naruto untuk mengeluarkan benih-benih cinta dalam tubuhnya.

Sayang, peringatan Hinata tak didengar oleh Naruto yang kini hanya fokus berusaha mencapai ejakulasinya. Kegiatan maju mundur masih terus dilakukan. Tak lama berselang, kedua tangan Naruto menangkup wajahnya, lalu memberikan kecupan liar bagi dirinya.

"Mmhh.. Nggh.." Desahan Hinata tertahan oleh bibir pria yang kini tengah melahap tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan adanya semburan panas yang membanjiri kewanitaannya. Kedutan-kedutan yang ditimbulkan serta betapa panasnya benih yang ditembakkan Naruto dalam tubuhnya, memancing orgasme kedua Hinata malam itu.

"Annggh… Narutooo!" Teriak Hinata nyaring merasakan orgasme yang bahkan lebih nikmat daripada orgasme pertamanya tadi.

Sudah berakhir. Kegiatan yang dilakukan sepasang manusia beda profesi ini selama sejam terakhir telah selesai. Hinata merasa begitu lemas. Seluruh tenaganya telah habis. Matanya perlahan menutup, tak kuasa lagi menahan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

' _Aku masih mencintaimu.. Menma.'_

* * *

Naruto memandang sayang pada wanita yang baru saja bercinta dengannya ini. "Maafkan aku, Hinata." Sesal Naruto. "Tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu. Rasa cemburu menggelapkan mataku ketika kau mengatakan soal tunangan." Naruto lalu terdiam dan segera melepaskan ikatan tali pada ketiga titik tubuh wanita itu. Ia melihat memar yang terbentuk di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya dan merasakan penyesalan mendalam.

" _Gomen,_ Hinata.. Aku berjanji, kau akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di muka bumi setelah ini." Ia lalu mengecup kening Hinata, dan memberikan kecupan terakhir pada perut rata Hinata. Kelelahan yang juga dirasakannya, membuatnya jatuh tertidur di samping Hinata.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hi minna-san! Maafkan keterlambatan prompt ke-3 ini. Author berusaha memenuhi permintaan para** _ **reviewers**_ **yang menginginkan** _ **words**_ **lebih banyak, dan demikianlah hasilnya. Semoga para pembaca puas dengan fic ini ya :D**

 **Author juga berterima kasih buat para** _ **reviewers**_ **serta orang-orang yang telah PM Author** **yang telah mau memberikan saran demi NHSM. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya minna-san!**

 **Oh ya, sebenarnya saya ada rencana menjadikan fic ini menjadi sebuah fic multi chap. Bagaimana menurut minna-san?**

 **Akhir kata, semoga prompt ini memuaskan ya XD**


	4. Not in Front of the Kids!

**NHSM (NaruHina Smut Month) Day 4**

 **Prompt: Not in Front of the Kids!**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : PWP, OOC**

 **Words Count : 1,718**

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak. Setelah jam istirahat ini, akan ada pelajaran Matematika Shinobi. Gunakan jam istirahat ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Ucap Hinata. "Kelas dibubarkan!"

Terdengar sorakan gembira dari anak-anak yang segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku mereka. Dunia shinobi kini telah menjadi lebih aman. Kedamaian telah tercapai, anak-anak pun kini bisa menjalani masa kecil mereka dengan lebih baik. Dan semua itu berkat seorang shinobi bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Mengenai Uzumaki Naruto...

"Naruto-kun, masuklah. Jangan berdiri di luarkelas terus." Panggil Hinata pelan pada sang penyelamat dunia.

"Eheheh. Tampaknya aku ketahuan." Tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Siapa yang tak bisamendengar teriakan kagum para gadis muda ketika kau tiba di akademi, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sambil menahan tawa.

"Hee, tampaknya istriku ini cemburu, eh?" Naruto lalu segera menutup jarak di antara mereka dan memberikan kecupan mesra pada kening sang guru.

Saat ini, Hinata tengah menjadi guru akademi sementara. Iruka yg digantikan kini tengah menjalani perawatan akibat sebuah misi pengawalan yang mendapat serangan segerombolan bandit. Hingga Iruka pulih dari luka-lukanya, Hinata untuk sementara menjadi guru akademi menggantikan Iruka. Mengingat sifat Hinata yang memang menyukai anak-anak, Hinata dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu ketika Naruto menyampaikan hal ini kepadanya.

"Naruto-kun ada apa tiba-tiba kemari?" Tanya Hinata.

"Err, aku hanya bosan. Hari ini Kakashi-sensei sedang tidakadakerjaan, jadi diamengusirku." Rajuk Naruto. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang mencarimu sekaligus bernostalgia- _ttebayo._ " Naruto lalu duduk di atas kursi guru, lalu melihat setumpuk kertas. "Wah, kertas apa ini, Hime?"

"Hanya kertas kuis tentang sejarah dunia shinobi, Naruto-kun." Naruto mengangguk lalu melihat-lihat tumpukan kertas. Alisnya mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap beberapa kertas berisikan hitungan-hitungan.

"Ne, Hina-chan, ini matematika kan? Tampaknya belum diperiksa." Ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat dan memperlihatkan beberapa kertas yang luput dari pemeriksaan Hinata.

Mata Hinata melebar melihat kertas yang ditunjukkan Naruto. "Astaga. Itu kertas kuis tiga hari yang lalu. Masih ada yang belum diperiksa ternyata." Hinata langsung mengambil pulpen dan segera memeriksanya dalam posisi berdiri

"Eh, Hinata, duduklah di pangkuanku." Goda Naruto sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

"J-Jangan, Naruto-kun. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya." Balas Hinata, wajahnya sedikit merona mendengar tawaran Naruto. Ia lalu segera fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Hinata, lalu tanpa peringatan segera mengangkat tubuh wanitanya dengan mudah.

"A-Ah, N-Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata kecil, takut suaranya didengar murid-muridnya. Naruto lalu segera mendudukkan Hinata di atas pangkuannya.

" _Problem solved_ , Hime." Seringai Naruto melihat kegugupan istrinya karena berada begitu dekat dengannya. "Sudah lama kita tak bermesraan kan, Hinata?"

Memang sejak mengambil pekerjaan sebagai guru sementara, Hinata menjadi sedikit lebih sibuk. Malam hari yang seharusnya menjadi waktu favorit bagi Naruto, akhir-akhirini malah menjadi waktu ideal bagi Hinata untuk melakukan pekerjaan memeriksa pekerjaan rumah ataupun kuis dari murid-muridnya. Kerap kali Naruto telah tertidur ketika menunggui Hinata menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"T-Tapi jangan di kelas, Naruto-kun!" Protes Hinata. "Nanti anak-anak masuk kelas."

Naruto lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu segera menutup pintu dan tirai-tirai kelas. "Nah, jika begini, tak akan ada yang melihat kita. Selain itu, saat ini jam istirahat. Anak-anak nakal itu pasti sedang asyik bermain-main." Naruto lalu kembali memangku Hinata, lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak wanita itu. "Sekarang, lanjutkanlah koreksianmu."

Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah dengan kekeraskepalaan suaminya. Ia lalu mulai memeriksa satu persatu soal kuis yang diberikan. Tangannya bergerak lincah memberikan tanda-tanda dengan pulpen merahnya diselingi dengan catatan kecil yang diberikan sesekali di setiap soal.

Naruto kini mulai merasa bosan. Hinata benar-benar mengacuhkannya selama ia mengerjakan koreksiannya. Tangannya pun mulai pegal karena sedari tadi hanya diletakkan di dudukan kursi.

Perhatian Naruto sedikit teralihkan dengan betapa dekatnya tubuh Hinata dengannya. Leher putihnya pun kini terekspos karena rambut lavender panjangnya kini diikat dengan seutas karet. Muncul sebuah ide iseng dalam diri seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Kedua tangannya mengenggam pinggang sang wanita Uzumaki, membuatnya terlonjak kaget karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Naruto. "Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Kata Naruto dengan seringaian isengnya.

Hinata memiliki firasat tidak enak karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba tampak ceria, padahal tadinya bahkan Hinata pun bisa merasakan _mood_ jelek yang menguar dari Naruto.

Firasat Hinata terbukti benar. Tak lama setelah kedua lengannya melingkar mesra di pinggangnya, kini Hinata bisa merasakan hawa panas dari nafas sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Belum sempat ia menegurnya, Naruto telah menggigit kecil daerah sensitif pada lehernya, membuat Hinata refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangan kenikmatan.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Protes Hinata lirih. "Jangan lakukan ini.. Ahhnn.." Erang Hinata ketika kini ia merasakan kedua tangan nakal suaminya telah meninggalkan pinggangnya dan kini tengah meremas sensual dadanya.

"N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "J-Jangan mesum disini..." Lanjutnya meminta Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli, lalu kembali menempelkan tangannya pada pinggangnya. Ketika Hinata memberikan tatapan galak padanya, Naruto mengelak. "Hanya meletakkan tanganku, Hime. Tanganku pegal bersandar terus pada kayu keras ini."

Hinata memberikan tatapan sekilas pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum usil, lalu kembali melanjutkan koreksiannya. Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan satu kertas pun, ia kembali terlonjak kaget karena dirasanya jari hangat Naruto yang telah menelusup roknya, meraba pelan pahanya, membuat Hinata kian 'gerah'. Ketika dirasanya jari itu kian mendekati daerah berbahaya, Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk menghentikan pergerakan nakal Naruto. Usaha itu tidak berhasil, sebab ketika tangan kanannya berusaha menghentikan tangan Naruto, tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas malah menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata.

Tentu saja, bukan berarti Hinata menyerah sampai disitu. Tangannya memberontak, berusaha membebaskan diri dari pegangan erat sang pahlawan. Melihat usaha Hinata yang tak juga melemah, Naruto mencoba peruntungannya dengan memberikan ciuman panas pada bibir sang wanita yang tak terjaga.

Ciuman panas yang terjadi selanjutnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Untuk sesaat, kedua tangannya melemas dan itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto! Jarinya segera mencapai destinasinya, lalu menggesek permukaan kewanitannya yang masih terlindungi oleh celana dalamnya.

"Nnghh.. Ohh.. H-Hentikan..." Pinta Hinata, memohon agar Naruto mau menghentikan ministrasinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan permintaan istrinya. Kini jarinya telah menyeruak melewati penghalang antara kewanitaan istrinya dan jemarinya. Ia menusukkan dua jarinya langsung ke dalam liang kewanitaan Hinata.

Hinata kini hanya mampu menahan erangannya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Naruto, berusaha agar erangannya tidak terdengar dari luar. Kedua tangannya meremas erat lengan baju Naruto. Hinata kini juga merasakan 'senjata' Naruto yang menonjol dan menempel erat pada pantatnya.

"N-Narutoooh... Augghh.. N-Nanti m-maalam..." Racau Hinata merasakan jempol Naruto yang kini tengah mengusap pelan klitorisnya. Kuku-kuku Hinata mencengkeram erat kain jaket Naruto, menimbulkan kesan berantakan pada jaket orange kebanggaan Naruto.

"Ya, ya, nanti malam kita juga akan melakukannya." Seringai Naruto, merasakan perlawanan Hinata yang makin melemah seiring dengan meningkatnya kontraksi-kontraksi pada kewanitaannya.

"Hmnn... Hyahnn.. S-Sedikit lagi..." Lenguh Hinata, setengah tak sadar dengan kata-katanya barusan. _'Sedikit lagi... Kenikmatan itu akan...'_

Tepat di saat Hinata akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, tiba-tiba Naruto menarik kedua jarinya dan menghentikan usapan jempolnya pada klitorisnya, otomatis menghentikan semua kenikmatan yang tengah dirasakan sang putri Byakugan. Hinata mengerang frustasi, menggoyangkan pinggulnya berusaha memperoleh kembali kedua jari itu di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sabar Hime." Ucap Naruto, lalu membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata hanya memberikan tatapan bingung pada suaminya, yang dihadiahi dengan ciuman singkat pada bibir ranum Hinata. "Sekarang, ke hidangan utama." Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuh Hinata membelakangi dirinya, lalu dengan cepat melepas celana Hinata yang sedari tadi menjadi pengganggu baginya. Ia lalu memosisikan agar Hinata menungging dengan meja guru sebagai tumpuannya.

"J-Jangan Naruto!" Cegah Hinata, ia lalu melirik sekilas ke arah jam yang tergantung di kelas. "S-Sepuluh menit lagi istirahat sudah berakhir. K-Kita bisa – AAAH!"

"Nikmati sajalah, Hime." Ujar Naruto dari belakang, yang sekarang telah berhasil memasukkan seluruh 'senjata'nya dalam tubuh Hinata, secara otomatis menghentikan ucapan kekhawatiran Hinata.

"Ummff... N-Naruto-kun..." Desahnya pelan sambil meremas pelan kertas yang terdapat di meja, saraf-saraf di seluruh tubuhnya dibebani dengan rasa nikmat yang begitu tinggi hingga ia tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih. Satu-satunya hal yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah menyalurkan kenikmatan di tubuh bawahnya.

"Hnngh.. Ketat seperti biasanya, eh?" Ujar Naruto sambil terus mempertahankan temponya memajumundurkan pinggulnya. "Padahal tadi kau menolak, Hime, namun sekarang kau malah mengerang di bawahku." Goda Naruto. "Guru nakal sepertimu harus mendapatkan hukuman." Naruto lalu memukul pantat sintal milik Hinata, meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah yang tampak jelas pada kulit pucatnya.

"Auuhh... Mmmnn.. S-Sakit, Naru-kun.." Erang Hinata kesakitan, meskipun ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa nikmat atas perlakuan kasar Naruto barusan.

Naruto terus melanjutkan kegiatan percintaannya dengan sesekali memberikan pukulan pada pantatnya, yang disambut dengan erangan kesakitan yang bercampur kenikmatan Hinata.

' _A-Apa aku telah menjadi seorang masokis?'_ Batin Hinata, tak percaya masih ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang merasa terangsang akibat pukulan Naruto tadi.

"Kyaa – Ampph.." Ketika tanpa sadar Hinata berteriak, tangan Naruto segera menutup mulutnya, berusaha agar tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar ke luar.

"Jangan ribut, Hime. Kau tak ingin murid-muridmu tahu tentang hal ini kan?" Hinata lalu menggeleng lemah, tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama pinggul sang lelaki.

Naruto kini sudah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke balik dua lapis pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata, memijat perlahan payudaranya, berusaha memberikan kenikmatan maksimal bagi wanita ini. Ia menggosok puncak dadanya yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Ugghh... Hmmm..." Desah Hinata yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mencakar-cakar meja, meninggalkan bekas berwarna putih pada meja kayu itu. Tampak beberapa kertas telah berserakan di lantai, namun Hinata kini sudah terlalu merasakan kenikmatan untuk peduli pada hal itu.

"H-Hina-chan, aku sudah dekat.." Lenguh Naruto, mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, berusaha secepat mungkin mendapat ejakulasinya. Matanya melirik sejenak ke arah jam. Dirinya agak kaget melihat waktu yang tersisa tinggal dua menit lagi. _'Ah, aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya.'_

Untuk mempercepat orgasmenya, Naruto lalu menggesek klitoris Hinata kasar, sambil sesekali menjepitnya di antara jempol dan telunjuknya, yang sukses membuat Hinata keceplosan dan hamper berteriak, hingga harus disumpal dengan tangannya.

"Hmphh.. Uff.. Haah.. Aahh, ahh, N-Naruto – " Teriakan Hinata tertahan oleh bibir Naruto yang kini menyumpalnya, membuatnya berteriak tertahan dalam bibir sang Uzumaki terakhir. Sementara itu, Naruto yang merasakan jepitan erat dari tubuh Hinata akhirnya mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Ughh... Sial, nikmat sekali.." Geram Naruto merasakan orgasme melanda tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan berusaha mengeluarkan benihnya hingga tetes terakhir ke dalam rahim istrinya.

* * *

KRINGG!

"Tepat waktu, hehehe." Tawa Naruto, puas karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan 'petualangan' kecilnya tepat waktu.

"Mari aku bantu, Hime." Tawar Naruto melihat tangan Hinata yang masih gemetaran akibat gelora kenikmatan yang masih tersisa mendera indera perasanya.

Setelah dilihatnya tubuh Hinata kini telah rapi dan tak ada tanda-tanda apapun tentang kegiatan terlarang mereka, Naruto lalu mencium sejenak pipi tembam Hinata. "Aku menunggumu di rumah, sayang." Naruto lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk terpaku dengan wajah merona merah, bersamaan dengan anak-anak yang menerobos masuk ruangan kelas.

* * *

 **Hi minna-san! Maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam mengupload ch 4 ini. Sepanjang hari ini saya sibuk di luar rumah sehingga belum sempat mengetiknya hingga tengah malam ini T.T**

 **Maafkan saya jika prompt ini berakhir kurang memuaskan karena diketik terburu-buru . Saya akan berusaha agar prompt selanjutnya bisa segera diselesaikan.**

 **Terima kasih buat para** _ **reviewers**_ **maupun** _ **silent readers**_ **serta pembaca** **yang telah memfave atau memfollow cerita ini. Dukungan kalian membuatku semakin semangat menulis setiap hari.**

 **Stay tune for the next chap!**


	5. Friends With Benefits

**NHSM (NaruHina Smut Month) Day 5**

 **Prompt: Friends With Benefits**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Plot Rush, Soft Lemon**

 **Words Count : 3,340**

* * *

"Hei, katakanlah, siapa orang yang sebenarnya kau sukai?" Tanya Naruto pelan pada sahabatnya. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang kerap kali bertengkar dengannya bahkan mengenai hal sepele, namun sesungguhnya merupakan salah satu sahabatnya. Bukan pula Nara Shikamaru, si jenius malas yang telah mengenal Naruto sejak masa kanak-kanak mereka. Bukan, yang kini sedang duduk di hadapan Naruto sambil membaca malas sebuah _textbook_ tebal dengan tulisan 'Guyton' menghiasi sampul tebalnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. "Mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?" Ia lalu kembali membaca buku tebalnya.

"Ayolahh, Hinata-chan. Tidak adil jika kau tahu siapa orang yang aku sukai, sedangkan aku tidak tahu." Rengek Naruto.

Hinata hanya terkikik kecil menanggapi permintaan sahabatnya ini. " _Well,_ itu karena terlalu merepotkan untuk memberitahumu, Naruto-kun. Lagipula, nanti akan ada praktikum. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri dulu." Jawabnya, berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, sesudah praktikum nanti beri tahu padaku ya!" Pekik Naruto riang.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan 'siapa orang yang aku sukai'? Daripada itu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata sesantai mungkin, meskipun hatinya terasa sakit ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar Hinata membalikkan pertanyaannya, bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ahh, ya, tentu saja aku penasaran karena kau adalah sahabatku! Aku harus memastikan pria yang kau sukai adalah orang yang baik!" Hinata sedikit meringis mendengar penuturan keras Naruto. _'Itu benar.. Mengapa aku harus berharap lebih?'_

"K-Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto-kun." Hinata berusaha mendesak agar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Naruto hanya diam, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyusun buku-bukunya lalu meminum seteguk kopinya. "Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata heran melihat gelagat Naruto.

"Eh, _gomenasai,_ Hinata, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu sebelum kelas untuk membahas projek kami. Jaa ne, Hinata-chan!" Naruto langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan kafe kecil itu dan juga Hinata yang masih duduk sendririan di pojok ruangan.

Hinata mendesah kecil melihat kepergian mendadak pria pirang itu. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Hinata merasakan keanehan pada Naruto. Pria yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA itu akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih protektif terhadap dirinya, dan menjadi semakin jarang membicarakan wanita idamannya, Haruno Sakura. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tak ingin berharap banyak. Mungkin Naruto hanya merasa tak nyaman dengan menceritakan hal seperti itu lagi padanya. Bukankah ia telah bertekad, ia akan _move on_ dari pria idamannya itu dan mencari pria lain?

* * *

Naruto kembali berbohong untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak memiliki projek yang harus dibahas dengan Sasuke. Bahkan, ia yakin, kini Sasuke pasti sedang bersama kakaknya yang kembali setelah lima tahun tinggal di New York. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat pertanyaan Hinata tadi. Selama bertahun-tahun, hanya pada Hinatalah ia bisa bercerita dengan leluasa tentang Sakura, gadis yang sempat ia sukai selama bertahun-tahun. Ia akan curhat pada Hinata dan terkadang meminta saran pada gadis berambut panjang itu mengenai cara merayu sang gadis musim semi. Ya, demikianlah awalnya bagaimana persahabatan mereka terbentuk. Hanya Hinata satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengolok-oloknya ketika ia menceritakan tentang cinta monyetnya pada Sakura, bahkan ia didukung oleh Hinata. Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi semakin sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, rasa sukanya pada Sakura perlahan-lahan memudar. Rasa kagum tiap kali ia melihat Sakura yang anggun lewat di depan matanya, kini telah digantikan oleh rasa jenuh melihat gaya sang gadis pink. Rasa suka yang dulu sempat bersarang di hatinya, kini telah digantikan oleh suatu perasaan datar yang sempat membuatnya bingung. Bingung karena kini semua perasaan yang dulu ditujukan pada Sakura, kini tanpa sadar telah berpindah haluan kepada Hinata.

Sikap Hinata yang lembut, rambut panjangnya yang seolah berkilau di bawah matahari, bagaimana kedua alis matanya bertaut ketika _cinnamon rolls_ yang dimakannya kurang manis, caranya mengerangkan 'Naruto-kun'… Semuanya membuat Naruto serasa ingin menjadi gila. Bagaimana rasa sukanya pada Sakura selama bertahun-tahun berubah hanya dalam waktu setahun?

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi. Perlahan-lahan, semua perhatiannya disedot oleh Hinata. Pertemuan mingguan mereka untuk membahas hal-hal kecil seperti kegiatan mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir dan terkadang curahan pikiran Naruto, berubah menjadi pertemuan harian. Tentu saja, hubungan mereka yang semakin dekat itu juga dipengaruhi oleh suatu kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Heeii, Naruto! Mau kemana?" Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya, memutus rangkaian monolog sang mahasiswa IT. Naruto menoleh, mendapati seorang Haruno Sakura, teman SMA-nya sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang kini tengah melambai padanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat pada gadis itu, lalu menjawab, "Tidak kemana-mana, hanya sedang menuju kelas kalkulus Sarutobi-sensei." Balas Naruto pendek.

"Ehh? Jam berapa kelas kalkulus kalian?"

Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. "Kira-kira sejam lagi. Ada apa, Sakura?" Jika biasanya Naruto akan melompat riang karena mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan gadis yang ditaksirnya, kini ia hanya menjawabnya dengan ekspresi biasa.

"Err, begini, kelompok kami mendapat tugas membuat sebuah brosur untuk pemasaran produk inovatif kami. Masalahnya, kami tidak bisa mengolah _Photoshop_ dengan baik. Apa kau bisa membantu kami, Naruto?" Pinta Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, merasa heran dengan jawaban Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Sasuke?" Naruto merasa heran, mengapa tidak meminta Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya untuk membantunya?

"Sasuke-kun tidak sempat membantuku. Katanya, ia harus menjemput Itachi-nii yang baru kembali dari Kyoto hari ini." Naruto menepuk keningnya pelan. _'Bukankah Itachi-nii kembali hari ini? Dasar Naruto bodoh.'_ Sakura lalu melanjutkan, "Kumohon, Naruto? Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu ramen."

Mendengar kata ramen, tentu saja Naruto tak sanggup menolak lagi. "Hee, baiklah. Ayo ikut ke kelasku. Tugasmu akan selesai dalam waktu setengah jam- _ttebayo_!" Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sakura, bersemangat karena tawaran ramen gratis. Naruto lalu berlari sambil tertawa bersama Sakura, tidak sadar akan sepasang mata seputih bulan yang mengamatinya dengan sedih.

* * *

Hinata menatap kepergian dua orang tersebut dengan mata diselubungi kesedihan. Desauan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, berusaha menutup rasa kekecewaan yang dirasanya. _'Untuk apa Naruto-kun berbohong?'_ Batinnya dalam hati. Tentu saja Hinata mengetahui kebohongan Naruto. Bukankah Naruto yang sudah mengatakannya sendiri bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa kemana-mana selama seminggu penuh? Ketika ia mengatakan projek bersama Sasuke, sudah tentu Hinata langsung tahu kebohongannya.

' _Mungkin Naruto-kun tidak ingin berteman denganku lagi.'_ Batinnya pedih. _'Rasanya sakit sekali.'_ Pikirnya sambil meremas pelan kemeja putihnya.

"Hai, Hinata-san. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya dari belakang. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan disambut oleh seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut biru muda.

"Hai, Otsutsuki-san." Sapa Hinata sopan. "Kau belum berada di ruang praktikum?"

"Panggil aku Toneri saja. Bukankah kita sudah dua tahun sekelas? Dan, yah, aku sebenarnya sedang menunggumu." Toneri lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat, yang sayangnya gagal menarik perhatian Hinata. Satu-satunya senyuman yang mampu membuat hati sang gadis meleleh hanyalah senyuman dari sang pangeran matahari.

"Menungguku?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Apa kita ada tugas kelompok bersama, Otsu – ah, maksudku Toneri-san?" Seingatnya ia tidak sekelompok dengan lelaki ini dalam praktikum apapun.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata-san. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menonton besok. Apa kau memiliki waktu luang, Hinata-san?" Tanyanya sesopan mungkin, berusaha memenangkan hati sang Hyuuga.

Hinata tahu Toneri sudah sejak lama menyukainya. Usahanya mendapatkan Hinata pun tidak main-main. Kerap kali ia mengajak Hinata kencan, yang malangnya selalu berujung penolakan mentah-mentah. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata kini tengah mempertimbangkan tawaran lelaki ini.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengiyakan ajakan Toneri, sekelebat bayangan Naruto menghampiri pikirannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Toneri.

"M-Maaf, Toneri-san. Aku belum tahu. Jika boleh, nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu, bagaimana?" Hinata lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman gugup. _'Biarkan aku memikirkannya dulu hingga malam.'_

Dalam hatinya, Toneri bersorak bahagia. Akhirnya, Hinata mau mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Biasanya, gadis ini selalu menolak ajakannya tanpa berpikir. _'Ini tampak seperti sebuah kemajuan.'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita segera menuju ruang praktikum? Sebentar lagi Yuuhi-sensei pasti sudah berada di ruangan."

Baik Hinata maupun Toneri lalu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang praktikum.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, praktikum melelahkan selama 3 jam itu selesai juga. Hinata berjalan meninggalkan ruangan praktikum secepat mungkin, tak sabar ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya. Tanpa sengaja, ketika ia berjalan hendak meninggalkan area kampus, matanya menangkap bayangan seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang tampak begitu bahagia.

"Naruto – " Hinata yang awalnya ingin menyapa Naruto, namun terputus melihat sesosok gadis yang berjalan santai di samping Naruto. Mereka berdua sedang tertawa, persis seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi. Hinata langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menatap dari kejauhan. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, air matanya merembes keluar dari matanya melihat pemandangan itu.

Hinata terkejut mendapati pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia segera menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu segera berbalik meninggalkan pasangan itu. _'Seharusnya aku bahagia.. Naruto-kun kini sudah mendapatkan gadis pujaannya.'_ Meskipun begitu, Hinata tak dapat membohongi hatinya. Air mata terus menerus menetes, membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Hinata terbangun dari tidur siangnya oleh sebuah _missed call_ yang masuk ke telepon genggamnya. Ketika ia melihat ke luar jendela, ia menyadari langit sudah menggelap, pertanda hari telah beranjak malam. _'Aku ketiduran hingga semalam ini.'_

Ia lalu mengecek _recent calls_ pada _gadget_ -nya, matanya melebar melihat nama yang tertera. _'Otsutsuki Toneri..'_

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Hinata menangis hingga tertidur. Ia bahkan lupa mengabari Toneri mengenai janjinya siang tadi. Hingga kini, Hinata masih mempertimbangkan ajakan Toneri.

' _Mungkin menerima ajakan Toneri akan menjadi langkah awalku untuk melupakan Naruto-kun.'_

Hinata lalu memutar nomor Toneri. Setelah menunggu sejenak, Hinata mendengar suara halus Toneri dari seberang telepon.

" _Halo, Hinata-san. Maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah besok kau bisa?"_

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, lalu menjawab dengan yakin.

" _Ya, Toneri-san. Besok aku bisa."_

* * *

' _Hari yang membosankan-ttebayo_. _'_ Batin Naruto sambil menguap lebar. _'Rasanya aku baru saja menghabiskan waktuku untuk hal yang tak berguna.'_

Bagi Naruto yang seorang maniak ramen, tentu saja ditraktir ramen membuatnya senang. Akan tetapi, makan ramen berdua dengan Sakura yang terasa begitu….aneh. Ia belum pernah keluar berdua dengan Sakura sebelumnya dan setelah pengalaman kali ini, Naruto bertekad apapun alasannya, ia tak akan pernah mau keluar berdua lagi dengan Sakura.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang selalu sabar dengan segala tingkah lakunya, hanya dalam waktu lima menit berjalan dengan Sakura sudah mampu membuatnya merasakan migrain. Hampir segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya mendapat celaan dari Sakura. Mulai dari gaya bicaranya yang dianggap bersuara terlalu keras, ketidakpekaannya terhadap hal-hal kecil, gaya makannya yang berantakan, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Naruto kini bersyukur bahwa dirinya sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk berpaling dari Sakura. Hinata.. gadis yang kini ia cintai…

' _Ah ya! Mengapa malam ini aku tidak berkunjung ke tempat Hinata saja!'_ Batin Naruto mesum, lalu segera bergegas dari apartemennya.

* * *

Hinata sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan jas mandi yang masih melekat, belum digantikan dengan piyamanya, menatap sendu ke sebuah pigura berisikan fotonya berdua dengan Naruto. Kala itu, Naruto dan dirinya sama-sama menjadi _chef_ dalam acara pentas seni sekolah, dan ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan dari pentas seni itu. Segera sesudah tugas mereka sebagai _chef_ kelas selesai, Naruto segera mengejar Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa meringis mengingat kenangan itu.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Hinata melirik jam mejanya, memperlihatkan pukul 21.30. _'Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?'_

 **CKLEK**

"Hai, Hinata-chan! Aku merindukanmu- _ttebayo_!" Naruto lalu memeluk erat tubuh sang gadis, meresapi harum tubuhnya yang menguar dari balik jas mandinya.

Hinata terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto. Tidak, Hinata sebenarnya lebih terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. _'Seharusnya Naruto-kun sedang berkencan dengan Sakura-san…'_

"Naruto-kun… Kau.. kenapa bisa tiba-tiba datang?" Tanya Hinata setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh, karena ini malam minggu. Dan biasanya malam minggu adalah 'malam' kita, bukan?" Naruto balik bertanya, heran dengan gelagat Hinata yang tampak bingung dan… ragu?

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya berair melawan kehendaknya. _'Apa selama ini Naruto-kun hanya memikirkan itu tentangku?'_

Sesungguhnya, ada suatu hal yang telah terjalin di antara kedua sahabat ini. Ya, mereka lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Mereka adalah apa yang orang lain sebut sebagai _friends with benefits_.

Hubungan absurd itu terjalin setengah tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada intensi dari Hinata maupun Naruto agar hubungan mereka menjadi seperti ini.

FLASHBACK

6 BULAN YANG LALU

 _Seluruh tubuh Hinata kini dipenuhi oleh air. Ia berlari menerjang hujan, berusaha mencapai rumah satu-satunya orang yang dirasanya dapat menenangkan dirinya setelah berita mengejutkan yang diterimanya sejam yang lalu._

 _Kakaknya, Neji, telah meninggal dalam perampokan yang terjadi pada rumahnya setelah mengalami koma selama tiga hari. Neji meninggal ketika ia berusaha melindungi Hinata dari para perampok yang berusaha memerkosa adiknya. Terjadi pergumulan singkat dengan salah satu perampok itu, namun sayangnya, ketika Neji lengah, salah seorang perampok itu menembaknya tepat di kepala. Luka tembaknya itu tidak mengenai otaknya dan bersarang pada tengkoraknya. Sayangnya, operasi untuk mengatasi hematoma yang terjadi gagal dan Neji menjadi koma. Neji tidak pernah bangun dari koma singkatnya itu._

 _Hinata histeris mendengar kabar kematian kakaknya itu. Ia merasa tidak berguna. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan kini hanyalah ia ingin menyusul kakaknya. Namun, tentu saja, sebelum itu, ia merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menemui lelaki yang ia cintai._

 _Beginilah ceritanya bagaimana kini Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu pada pelukan Naruto, dengan bisikan kata-kata menenangkan dari sang Uzumaki. Hati Naruto terasa diiris melihat kondisi menyedihkan Hinata saat ini. Hilang sudah Hinata yang selalu ceria, yang biasanya menyemangatinya._

 _Naruto lalu mengangkat wajah sang pewaris Hyuuga, melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan kepedihan dan rasa sakit. Sekarang yang diinginkan Naruto hanya satu; menggantikan air mata di wajah itu dengan kebahagiaan._

 _Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata, matanya tak meninggalkan pandangan sang gadis sedetik pun, berusaha menangkap sinyal penolakan yang dikirimnya. Namun, tak ada satu pun tanda penolakan. Sebaliknya, Hinata memejamkan matanya, dan dalam sekejap ciuman yang ajaib itu terjadi._

 _Ciuman pertama yang selalu diidamkan Hinata dengan pria yang dicintainya sejak SMA, dan juga ciuman pertama bagi keduanya. Terasa begitu menyenangkan, seperti kembang api yang meletus, membakar birahi mereka. Ciuman yang awalnya polos itu, berkembang menjadi ciuman liar yang melibatkan lidah. Tanpa keduanya sadari, busana yang melekat di tubuh mereka telah lepas, teronggok bagaikan barang tak berguna di lantai. Tangan-tangan bertautan, berusaha menjamah apapun yang ditemukan, berusaha memberikan ketenangan dan kenikmatan penuh bagi keduanya._

 _Malam itu Hinata menyerahkan tubuhnya bagi Naruto. Dan hubungan absurd itu tidak berhenti. Setiap kali salah satu pihak memiliki masalah, baik disengaja maupun tanpa sengaja mereka selalu berakhir di atas tempat tidur. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan_ friends with benefits _, yang meskipun Hinata tahu adalah hal yang berdosa, sama sekali tak mampu ditolaknya. Setidaknya, jika ia tak bisa memiliki cinta Naruto, ia ingin memiliki tubuh lelaki ini._

FLASHBACK END

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang malah menunduk tak memberikan respons padanya.

"Pergilah.." Ucap Hinata lirih. "S-Sudah malam.. Tak seharusnya kau berkunjung ke tempatku malam-malam begini.."

Naruto semakin bertanya-tanya dengan perubahan sikap gadisnya. Bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengunjungi apartemennya pada malam hari. "Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku masuk? Aku kedinginan- _ttebayo_ …" Balas Naruto berusaha membujuk Hinata agar mengijinkannya masuk.

"T-Tidak… Ini tidak boleh.." Balas Hinata pelan. Jika kini Naruto telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, ia tak ingin menjadi penghalang keduanya. Biarlah Naruto menemukan kebahagiaannya, cintanya kini tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan Hinata rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Naruto.

"Kau sudah bersama Sakura-san sekarang.. Pergilah dan cari dia.." Hinata lalu berusaha menutup pintu apartemennya. Naruto terkejut melihat gerakan Hinata dan dengan cepat segera menahan pintu itu dengan lengannya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan? Aku tak bersama Sakura-chan!" Pekik Naruto kecil mendapati sikap aneh Hinata.

"A-Aku melihatmu bersamanya tadi! Mengapa kau harus berbohong?" Teriak Hinata, marah dengan kebohongan Naruto. Untuk apa Naruto membohonginya? Bukankah selama ini Sakuralah yang diinginkan Naruto?

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar penuturan Hinata. _'Jadi tadi dia melihatku?'_

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Hinata!" Balas Naruto tak kalah kerasnya, masih berusaha menahan pintu yang hendak ditutup Hinata.

"Pulanglah, Naruto-kun! A-Aku juga akan kencan dengan Toneri besok!" Pekiknya, berusaha membuat Naruto pulang. Dirinya tak yakin mampu menahan diri jika ia membiarkan Naruto memasuki apartemennya. Ia tak ingin Naruto kembali melakukan hal itu dengannya di kala ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura.

Mendengar kata 'kencan' dan 'Toneri' membuat darah di seluruh tubuh Naruto mendidih. _'Laki-laki apa itu!?'_ dan tanpa diduga Naruto mendorong keras pintunya, sukses menghantam dahi Hinata.

Hinata jatuh terjerembab sambil meringis kesakitan, memegangi dahinya yang mulai membiru. Air matanya kini berjatuhan tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Hiks.. Hiks..." Isaknya pelan, sakit yang dirasakan bukan hanya dari dahinya, melainkan juga dari hatinya.

"Hinata! M-Maafkan aku!" Dalam sekejap Naruto telah berada di sisinya, mengelus pelan memar yang tercetak pada dahinya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Hinata, Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam kamarnya, merasa panik dengan tangisan sang gadis.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto kembali muncul dengan sebaskom air dingin dan selembar handuk kecil. Tangannya bergerak terampil, menempelkan pelan handuk itu pada memar Hinata. Gadis itu hanya menunduk dengan mata dan hidung memerah.

"Hinata…" Ucap Naruto pelan, merasa bersalah dengan luka di dahi mulus sang gadis. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada daerah yang terluka, berharap kecupannya itu bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang diderita Hinata.

Hinata terlonjak kaget merasakan sebuah bibir lembut menyapu luka pada dahinya. Sejenak kemudian, dirasanya ciuman itu yang kini berpindah ke pipinya. Hinata berusaha menghindar, namun sebuah lengan kekar menahan kepalanya agar tak berpindah-pindah. Akhirnya, perjalanan Naruto menyusuri seluruh wajah pucat Hinata berakhir pada bibirnya.

Ciuman yang diberikan Naruto sungguh liar, membuat Hinata kesulitan bernapas dan mendorong pelan dada si pria berambut pirang. Belum sempat Hinata mengambil nafas, kini Naruto menyerang lehernya, memberikan _kiss marks_ pada sekujur lehernya.

"Anghh… Hentikan, N-Naruto!" Hinata lalu memegang kepala Naruto, berusaha menghentikan ministrasinya. Naruto lalu menatap Hinata tajam, beradu pandang dengan mata polos Hinata.

"Malam ini saja, Hinata…" Naruto lalu kembali memberikan ciuman mesra bagi Hinata, dan kali ini Hinata tak kuasa lagi menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang pria pirang.

Sementara Naruto terus membuat Hinata sibuk dengan bibirnya, tangannya tak berhenti bergerak. Jemarinya lincah melepaskan ikatan pada jas mandi Hinata, sukses mengekspos tubuh polos itu pada Naruto. Naruto menatap kagum pada tubuh ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengukir bayangan tubuh sintal Hinata pada otaknya.

Ia menghujani tubuh polos itu dengan kecupan-kecupan, membuat sang empunya tubuh mengerang kenikmatan. Naruto bertekad, malam ini ia akan memberikan kenikmatan penuh bagi Hinata, dan malam ini juga ia akan berhenti menjadi pengecut dan memberi tahu Hinata perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Hahh… Uanggh.. Narutoo…" Lenguh Hinata ketika ia merasakan Naruto memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam tubuhnya, menyiapkan otot-ototnya untuk kehadiran kejantanannya yang akan lebih meregangnya nanti. Tangannya meremas erat seprai di bawahnya dan meronta, menimbulkan kekusutan pada seluruh tempat tidur.

Setelah dirasanya Hinata cukup terangsang, yang terbukti dengan banyaknya cairan tubuhnya yang mengalir keluar, Naruto menghentikan seluruh gerakan tangannya, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berusaha memperoleh kenikmatan yang dicabut Naruto.

"Sabar, sayang…" Naruto lalu segera menanggalkan pakaiannya, mengarahkan tubuhnya pada kewanitaan Hinata. Naruto lalu mengecup sayang dahi Hinata, sembari berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata." Pada saat itu juga, Naruto bersatu dengan Hinata.

"Auunggh…" Desah Hinata ketika ia merasakan kejantanan Naruto telah berada di dalam tubuhnya. Air mata haru mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Perasaan yang selama ini dipendam Hinata…. Ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naruto menjadi khawatir melihat tangisan wanita yang berada di bawahnya. "Ada apa, Hime?" Tanyanya sembari menciumi mata hingga pipinya, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata.

"A-Aku sangat bahagia… Sangat bahagia.." Gumam Hinata pelan, hampir tak tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto. Naruto lalu memberikan seulas senyuman tulus pada Hinata.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya malam ini, Hinata." Dan pada malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, hubungan percintaan ini terasa begitu indah bagi kedua anak manusia ini.

* * *

Hinata kini terbaring lemas di atas dada Naruto. Tangan Naruto melingkar posesif pada pinggang ramping Hinata. Hinata tak pernah merasa sepuas ini dalam hidupnya. Rasanya semuanya begitu… tepat. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hati Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm?" Gumam Naruto pelan.

"B-Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Takut jikalau ternyata Naruto memang masih menyimpan perasaan istimewa pada gadis itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau salah paham. Aku tak menyukainya lagi, yang kau lihat tadi hanya _hang out_ antara dua teman SMA, Hime." Jawab Naruto, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

"S-Sejak kapan….?"

"Aku sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan. Satu hal yang aku tahu, Hinata-chan. Kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang kini kucintai. Dan aku yakin, cinta ini akan bertahan selamanya." Naruto lalu menutup matanya dengan damai. "Sekarang, mari kita tidur, kau tak tahu seberapa lelahnya aku bercinta denganmu semalaman penuh." Kata Naruto sambil menguap, lalu segera menutup matanya.

Wajah Hinata merona merah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia lalu menatap Naruto yang kini telah memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja, kedua mata Naruto kembali terbuka.

"Tunggu sebentar, berikan aku _handphone_ -mu, Hinata-chan." Pinta Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata merasa bingung. Setelah menerima _handphone_ Hinata, Naruto segera mencari nama yang tadi sempat disebutkan Hinata.

" _Halo, selamat malam, Hinata – "_

" _Hei kau, mulai saat ini, jauhi Hinata! Mulai saat ini dia sudah menjadi kekasihku!"_ Naruto lalu segera menutup sambungan telepon, tak memberikan kesempatan bagi pria di seberang untuk memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Nah, sekarang, aku sudah bisa tidur dengan lega." Naruto lalu kembali menutup matanya damai. Sementara itu, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, bahagia dengan keprotektifan Naruto.

' _Pada akhirnya… Perasaanku ini terbalas juga. Naruto-kun… Arigatou.'_

* * *

 **Yeahh, akhirnya setelah absen 4 hari dari NHSM…. Chuunibyou kembali lagi!**

 **Maafkan saya yang tidak mengupload karya apapun selama 4 hari ini… Beberapa hari ini menjadi hari super sibuk bagi saya, sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan mengarang cerita T.T Untuk prompt selanjuntya juga saya tidak bisa janji memenuhi ke-31 prompt yang tersedia mengingat keterbatasan waktu author… Gomenne T.T Tapi tenang saja, saya akan membuat prompt-prompt yang paling menarik :D**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi** _ **readers, reviewers,**_ **maupun yang sudah memfollow dan memfave cerita ini.** _ **Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_


	6. Groping, In Public

**NHSM (NaruHina Smut Month) Day 10 & 11**

 **Prompts : Groping, In Public**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, PWP, OOC**

 **Words Count : 2,523**

* * *

"Tuan Direktur, fokuslah pada _meeting_ ini!" Terdengar teguran keras dari sekretarisnya. Sang direktur segera membuka matanya, merasa kaget dengan suara keras yang berbisik di telinganya. Seketika matanya yang sempat meredup kembali terbuka lebar, mendapati orang-orang di dalam ruangan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"E-Etto… Maafkan saya. Silahkan lanjutkan presentasinya, Tuan Sarutobi." Naruto lalu memberikan izin melanjutkan bagi salah satu karyawan kepercayaannya, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Jajaran direksi pun kini kembali mengarahkan pandangan kepada sang presentator.

"Tuan Direktur, saya harap Anda tidak melakukan hal mengecewakan seperti itu lagi!" Bisik sang sekretaris, Hyuuga Hinata pelan namun menusuk.

Naruto hanya bisa merinding mendengar teguran keras dari sekretarisnya ini. Di satu sisi, Naruto beruntung memiliki sekretaris yang benar-benar peduli terhadap dirinya, namun di sisi lain tak jarang juga bagi Naruto merasakan takut karena sang sekretaris yang terkenal begitu _strict_.

"Iya iya, Hinata-san. Sekarang sebaiknya kita fokus pada presentasi Sarutobi-san." Ujar Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, dan usahanya itu cukup sukses melihat Hinata yang kini tidak lagi menatapnya melainkan menatap layar.

* * *

"Urgh… Rapat hari ini banyak sekali- _ttebayo_ …" Keluh Naruto, melihat jadwal yang diberikan sang sekretaris padanya. _Mood_ -nya semakin memburuk melihat kemacetan jalanan dan kenyataan bahwa _limousine_ yang dikendarai supirnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Hinata-san, bisakah kita mampir sebentar ke rumah? Aku sangat mengantuk."

"Tidak bisa, Naruto-sama. Meskipun area resepsi cukup dekat dengan kediaman Anda, mengingat kemacetan yang terjadi ini, Anda tidak akan sempat untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Tuan Uchiha."

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab, meskipun ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menggelap menandakan kekesalannya belum juga menghilang. Hianta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sang direktur Namikaze Enterprise itu. Jika sudah begini, dapat dipastikan sepanjang resepsi nanti _mood -_ nya akan memburuk dan tak menutup kemungkinan Naruto bisa melakukan tindakan gegabah yang mungkin merusak hubungan antarperusahaan.

Apa yang harus dilakukan….

"Naruto-sama." Panggilnya, namun ternyata mendapat respons kurang mengenakkan dari Naruto. Sang Direktur muda malah memberikannya tatapan tajam, seolah tidak setuju dengan panggilannya itu. Naruto memang tidak suka jika ia bersikap terlalu formal tanpa ada orang di sekitar mereka. _Well,_ bukan salah Hinata, sebab masih ada seorang supir lima baris di depan dan dua orang _bodyguard_ empat baris di belakang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Hinata lalu membuat catatan kecil dalam kepalanya bahwa nanti ia akan menegur kedua orang _bodyguard_ itu.

"Ada apa lagi, Hinata-san?" Balas Naruto dengan ketus. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan segala –

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyenangkanmu, Tuan?" Tanya sang wanita berambut panjang sambil menunduk. Tampaknya ia mengetahui bahaya yang mungkin ditimbulkannya dengan satu pertanyaan itu.

Cabut kata-kata Naruto tadi. Ia tak lagi merasa lelah. Sebaliknya, ia kini merasa begitu segar. Berbagai macam skenario melintas dalam pikirannya mendengar pertanyaan polos Hinata. Seringaian mesum mulai muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Hinata-san, bisa kau ulangi pertanyaanmu itu?" Goda Naruto sekaligus ingin mendengar ulang pertanyaan sekretarisnya, takut ia salah mendengar.

"A-Aku tadi bertanya…" Hinata menelan air liurnya, rasa malu bercampur takut menguasainya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk…menyenangkanmu."

"Heh…" Seringaian rubah Naruto melebar melihat warna merah mulai menjalari pipi gembil Hinata. _'Memang hanya dia yang bisa membunuh kebosananku-ttebayo.'_

"Aku ingin kau… memuaskanku, Hinata-san."

* * *

Keheningan melanda seisi _limousine_. Sang supir yang berada terlalu jauh di depan untuk mendengar percakapan mereka, Hinata yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengar permintaan sang Direktur, dan Naruto yang menanti respons Hinata.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-san?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar, dirinya mulai kembali merasa jengkel karena belum mendapat jawaban apapun.

"D-Disini?" Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau menunggu hingga kita sudah tiba di resepsi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan alisnya heran. _'Oh, tenang saja, Hinata, di resepsi pun aku bisa melakukannya.'_

"T-Tidak!" Pekik Hinata kecil, tak sanggup membayangkan jika mereka benar-benar melakukannya di hadapan banyak orang.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang…" Naruto lalu beringsut hingga dirinya tepat sejajar dengan tempat duduk sang supir, tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Hinata. "Puaskan aku, Hinata."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata memegang kerah Naruto, lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Uzumaki. Melihat gerakan patah-patah Hinata, Naruto mengambil inisiatif, lalu segera melumat bibir sang gadis. Gigitan kecil diberikannya pada mulut sang gadis agar ia membuka mulutnya. Terdengar erangan kesakitan yang sedetik kemudian berganti menjadi lenguhan kenikmatan ketika lidah beradu dengan lidah dan sang bos mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Hinata.

Melihat Hinata yang mulai mencengkeram erat kerah jasnya dan nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah, Naruto berinisiatif memutuskan ciuman liar itu dan memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk mengambil nafas. Tampak benang _saliva_ yang muncul di antara kedua pasang bibir tersebut yang diseka terburu-buru oleh Hinata.

' _A-Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan…'_

Seolah membaca kebingungan sekretarisnya ini, Naruto menyeringai, lalu menggenggam salah satu tangan kecil Hinata dan membimbingnya menyentuh kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana. Mata Hinata melebar melihat _request_ tersembunyi Naruto. Matanya menatap Naruto keheranan, apa benar bosnya ini memintanya melakukan tindakan seberbahaya ini?

Ekspresi terkejut di wajah cantik sekretarisnya sama sekali tak terlewatkan oleh Naruto. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di daun telinga Hinata. "Aku ingin _blowjob_. Sekarang!" Bisiknya penuh penekanan, berharap kali ini Hinata tidak membangkang.

"T-T-Tapi masih ada Yamato-san, Guy-san, dan Deidara-san!" Pekiknya mendengar permintaan absurd sang direktur.

"Sshh… Pelankan suaramu, cantik. Jika kau tidak ribut, tak akan ada yang mengetahuinya…"

Hinata benar-benar berada dalam sebuah dilema. Jika ia melakukannya, ada risiko ia tertangkap oleh salah satu dari ketiga orang ini. Di sisi lain, jika ia tidak melakukannya, dapat dipastikan Naruto akan merajuk sepanjang resepsi, dan Hinata tidak ingin kegegabahan direkturnya ini merusak hubungan antarperusahaan yang sudah dibangun sejak zaman ayahnya. Tapi… ia juga ketakutan!

Melihat Hinata yang masih diam tak menjawab, Naruto akhirnya menyerah. "Ya sudah. Gunakan tanganmu saja!" Perintahnya kali ini.

Ketegangan yang sempat menyelimuti Hinata mulai berkurang. _'S-Setidaknya ini tak seberbahaya yang tadi..'_

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama.." Hinata menyetujui permohonan bosnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mulai menurunkan resleting celana Naruto. Tangan halusnya mulai berusaha menyentuh kejantanannya…

' _Ya, sedikit lagi…'_

"Uzumaki-sama, sebentar lagi kita tiba di area resepsi!" Terdengar teriakan keras dari Yamato, supir pribadi keluarga Uzumaki. Pasangan bos-sekretaris itu 'meloncat' mendengar teriakan keras itu. Tangan Hinata segera meninggalkan area pribadi Naruto, dan sambil mengumpat kecil Naruto segera merapikan kembali celananya.

"I-Iya, Yamato. Aku juga tahu!" Balas Naruto kesal karena rencananya digagalkan supirnya yang tidak tahu membaca suasana. Tentu saja Naruto, mana ada orang yang menduga rencana kotormu?

Teriakan keras Naruto juga turut membangunkan kedua _bodyguard_ -nya yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas di belakang. Sementara itu, wajah Hinata 'terbakar' mengingat bahwa tadi ia hampir ketahuan.

Naruto mulai membereskan kerah jasnya yang sedikit tidak rapi lalu mengecek jam tangannya. _'Pukul 18.00. Tepat waktu.'_

"Hinata, cepatlah bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan turun sebentar lagi." Terdengar ucapan dengan nada yang terdengar kurang mengenakkan. Hinata hanya menunduk sambil membereskan beberapa kertas yang berserakan dan merutuk dirinya sendiri. _'Kini Naruto malah lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya.'_

Hinata lalu memberanikan diri mengintip wajah bosnya, dan terkejut mendapati seringaian berbahaya yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. _'A-Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?'_

' _Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, Hinata.'_

* * *

Kini Hinata sedang duduk tepat di sebelah sang Direktur Namikaze Enterprise, Uzumaki Naruto. Di sekelilingnya ada beberapa petinggi-petinggi perusahaan lain pula. Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto, agak kaget melihat wajahnya yang cukup cerah, tampaknya ia tidak _bad mood_ lagi.

"Jadi Uzumaki-san, bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang proyek kelas A yang kami tawarkan kemarin?" Tanya seorang lelaki berusia 20 tahunan berkulit pucat dan terus tersenyum sedari tadi. Hinata mengenalinya sebagai Shimura Sai, salah seorang rekan bisnis Naruto sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Ahh, tak perlu formal begitu, Sai-san. Panggil saja aku Naruto. Dan tentu saja, menurutku itu adalah sebuah proyek yang brilian! Proyek sebesar itu bisa membawa keuntungan besar bagi kedua perusahaan." Puji Naruto. "Dan tampaknya aku akan segera mengirim sekretarisku ini untuk membuat surat perjanjian antarperusahaan. Bukan begitu, Hinata?"

"Ya, tentu saja, Naruto-sama." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum sopan. Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan menempatkan diri di atas pahanya. Mata Hinata terbelalak menyadari itu adalah tangan nakal direkturnya sendiri!

"N-Naruto-sama.." Bisik Hinata pelan. "Apa yang kau – "

"Diamlah, Hinata-san. Ini perintah dariku. Diam apapun yang aku lakukan nantinya." Balas Naruto sama pelannya. "Kau tak ingin aku marah kan?" Ancam Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menang jika itu sudah menyangkut kekeraskepalaan sang Uzumaki.

"Hinata-san, maukah kau bekerja pada perusahaan kami saja? Kami bisa menjamin, perusahaan kami bisa memberikan pengalaman lebih pada Anda." Terdengar ucapan menyebalkan dari seorang Otsutsuki Toneri. Naruto memicingkan matanya sinis mendengar ucapan _rival_ bisnisnya itu. Memang sudah sejak lama Toneri menginginkan Hinata bekerja pada perusahaannya. Alasannya, Hinata memilliki _skill_ terbaik sebagai seorang sekretaris. Namun, Naruto cukup yakin jika alasan utamanya bukan itu.

"Eh, um, Toneri-san, maafkan aku tapi – " Ucapan Hinata terputus tiba-tiba ketika ia menyadari kini jemari Naruto sudah mulai bergerak nakal dan menyelusup di balik roknya. Hinata kini benar-benar bersyukur meja besar ini memiliki taplak panjang yang dapat menutupi tindakan mesum bosnya ini sekarang.

"Ada apa, Hinata-san?" Tanya Toneri, khawatir dengan terputusnya ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, T-Toneri-san." Gagap Hinata, merasakan keringat dingin mengaliri dahinya merasakan tangan Naruto yang bergerak semakin tinggi. "Hanya saja, aku tidak mungkin - AH!" Pekiknya lumayan keras, merasakan geli akibat jari Naruto yang kini bermain-main di luar kewanitaannya. Ia mencoba menangkap hal pengganggu itu, namun ketika dilihatnya tatapan tajam Naruto padanya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dirinya merinding membayangkan konsekuensinya jika ia sampai berani menolak perintah sang Direktur.

"Hinata-san?" Toneri kini bertanya-tanya, hal apa gerangan yang membuat gadis cantik ini tampak begitu gugup.

"A-Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati Namikaze Enterprise, Toneri-san. Maaf." Tolak Hinata halus sambil memberikan senyuman sopan. Naruto tersenyum bangga mendengar jawaban Hinata. _'Mungkin aku harus memberinya sedikit hadiah.'_

"Hahaha. Kau memang sangat loyal, Hinata-san, membuatku semakin menginginkanmu." Amarah Naruto memuncak mendengar kata-kata Toneri. _'Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu!'_ Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Hinata menegang, merasakan kini jemari nakal bosnya telah menyeruak melewati celana dalamnya dan kini sedang membelai klitorisnya sambil sesekali menjepit organ sebesar kacang itu di antara jempol dan telunjuknya.

Hinata mati-matian menahan erangannya, rasa nikmat yang dirasakan di antara kedua pahanya membuatnya hampir gila. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kedua pahanya, berusaha meredam gerakan Naruto. _'Direktur sialan…'_

"Hinata-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang sehat." Tegur seorang karyawan Naruto, Hatake Kakashi melihat wajah Hinata seperti menahan sakit.

"E-Etto… Aku tak apa-apa.. Enggh.. Kakashi-san." Tanpa sengaja erangan itu lolos dari bibir Hinata, membuat Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku seperti mendengar erangan kesakitan tadi." Goda Naruto sambil menyeringai, senang karena akhirnya dia bisa membuat Hinata keceplosan.

Dan seolah untuk membuktikan kata-katanya, kini Naruto sudah semakin berani memasukkan dua digit jarinya ke dalam liang sempit Hinata, membuat wanita itu menggenggam erat taplak meja merasakan kenikmatan yang semakin memuncak.

"Oohh… Mmhh.." Lenguh Hinata sambil menangkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, membuat orang-orang yang duduk semeja dengan Naruto merasa khawatir.

"Uzumaki-sama, tampaknya sekretarismu ini sakit. Sebaiknya segera bawa dia ke klinik terdekat." Saran Sai.

"Jika Uzumaki-sama terlalu sibuk, mungkin sebaiknya saya yang membawa Hinata-san." Terdengar celetukan Toneri. Naruto langsung menarik tangannya yang sedang memberikan ministrasi dari balik rok Hinata, lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, saudara sekalian. Hinata hanya sedang sakit perut, aku akan membawanya ke toilet." Naruto lalu memberikan senyuman tipis pada kolega-koleganya lalu segera melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hinata.

"Tampaknya Direktur Uzumaki sangat dekat dengan Hinata-san ya.." Komentar Toneri melihat kedekatan dua orang tersebut.

"Eh? Otsutsuki-sama tidak tahu?" Tanya Kakashi heran. Ia cukup yakin berita ini sudah menyebar. "Hinata-san itu…"

* * *

Naruto segera mendorong keras pintu kamar mandi wanita, yang untungnya sedang kosong. Ia lalu membawa sang gadis kelelahan yang ada dalam pelukannya masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi kosong lalu menguncinya.

"N-Naruto – " Naruto tidak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan segera mencium mesra sekretarisnya ini. Tangannya mulai bergerak cepat menyingkapkan rok pendek Hinata, lalu melepas dengan cepat segala penghalang di antara mereka.

"J-Jangan.." Tolak Hinata sambil memegang erat bahu Naruto, mencoba menyadarkannya. "Kita a-ada di kamar mandi hotel… N-Nanti ada yang datang…"

"Aku tak peduli, Hinata- _chan_." Balas Naruto, menekankan pada akhiran _chan_ yang kini melekat pada namanya. "Tak ada yang akan tahu jika kita cepat."

Naruto tak membuang-buang waktu. Naruto mendudukkannya di atas dudukan toilet, lalu segera membuka celananya dan segera bersatu dengan Hinata.

"Hnggh… Uhnn.." Lenguh Hinata, akhirnya rasa frustasi yang sedari tadi ditimbulkan jari Naruto berhasil dipuaskan oleh kejantanan pria ini.

"Hmm… Hinata-chan.." Geram Naruto, merasakan betapa ketatnya tubuh sang gadis. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata yang terekspos, lalu memberikan beberapa _kiss marks_ pada leher pucat itu.

"Ingat ini, Hinata, kau hanya milikku. Kau tidak boleh… Enggh.. Berhubungan dengan si bajingan Otsutsuki itu!" Bisik Naruto posesif, lalu memberikan gigitan pada daun telinganya.

"Katakan seberapa kau menginginkanku, Hinata!" Perintah Naruto, lalu menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya. "Aku takkan bergerak sebelum aku mendengar pengakuanmu." Seringai Naruto kejam. Kali ini ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar permintaan vulgar Naruto. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, menolak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Meskipun demikian, tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia menginginkan Naruto untuk segera bergerak, memberikan kenikmatan bagi dirinya.

"N-Naruto…" Ucap Hinata pelan. "A-Aku menginginkan….mu." Akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengungkapkan kemauannya. Naruto tersenyum senang lalu mengecup singkat bibir gadisnya.

"Bersiaplah, Hinata!" Naruto lalu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif pada tubuh gadis ini.

"AAA – Mmpphh…" Hinata mulai berteriak, merasakan orgasme yang akan segera melandanya. Melihat hal ini, Naruto segera membekap mulut sekretarisnya dengan mulutnya sendiri, membiarkan Hinata berteriak tertahan dalam mulutnya. Naruto merasakan puncak kenikmatannya mendekat. Ia mempercepat gerakannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada sang gadis.

"Hinataaaa!" Teriak Naruto, berusaha meredam teriakannya pada _blazer_ hitam Hinata. Hinata melenguh keras menyambut puncak kenikmatan yang juga menderanya, membuatnya memegang erat jas Naruto dan mengusutkannya. Hinata bisa merasakan benih panas yang menyembur dalam kewanitaannya, dan matanya melebar mengingat Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenakan pengaman.

"Naruto.." Ujar Hinata pelan, menyadarkan Naruto yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada empuk Hinata.

"Mmm?" Gumam Naruto tak jelas, lelah setelah kegiatan ini.

"Tadi kau tak menggunakan pengaman.."

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata indah sekretarisnya kini dipenuhi rasa takut. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil. "Jadi kenapa, Hinata?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku nanti… h-hamil.." Jawab Hinata pelan, menundukkan kepalanya dari tatapan tajam Naruto.

Naruto lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata. "Hei, minggu depan kita menikah. Untuk apa kau takut?" Naruto lalu tertawa lepas melihat wajah cemberut calon istrinya.

"T-Tapi kan tetap saja.." Balas Hinata, masih cemberut karena ditertawai oleh sang calon suami.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, sayang. Kita akan segera menikah." Naruto lalu mengecup lembut kening Hinata. "Sekarang.. Kita harus segera bergegas sebelum semua orang curiga dengan kepergian tiba-tiba kita."

* * *

"Apa!? Jadi Hinata-san adalah tunangan Uzumaki-sama?" Teriak Toneri, tak percaya dengan fakta yang didengarnya dari Kakashi.

"Yah, begitulah. Mereka akan menikah minggu depan. Mungkin nanti pun kau akan mendapat undangan pernikahan mereka." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lihatlah, mereka sudah kembali."

Toneri memutar kepalanya, melihat sepasang kekasih itu berjalan dengan tangan Naruto yang masih mellingkar mesra pada pinggang gadisnya. Ketika mereka mendekat, samar-samar Toneri melihat _kiss marks_ yang menghiasi lehernya. _'Apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi tadi?'_

Naruto yang menyadari Toneri sedang menatap kekasihnya, segera berkata, "Maaf, Otsutsuki-sama. Bisakah Anda tak menatap kekasihku seperti itu?"

"Eh, ya, maafkan saya." Jawab Toneri salah tingkah karena ketahuan mencuri pandang pada Hinata.

"Apakah sakit perut Hinata-san sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Hinata hanya menunduk, tak berani menjawab.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku yakin kini Hinata-san sudah tak _kesakitan_ lagi. Benar kan, Hinata-san?" Tanya Naruto usil.

"I-Iya _minna-san_." Ucap Hinata pelan, malu akan implikasi Naruto.

"Baiklah, _minna-san_ , kami akan mengucapkan selamat pada mempelai pria. Jaa!" Naruto dan Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan meja itu, dan sekaligus meninggalkan Toneri yang patah hati.

 **END**

* * *

 **Hai minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan chap NHSM. Kali ini promptsnya digabung ya day 10 & 11, jadi dalam cerita ini ada elemen Groping dan ada elemen In Public. Semoga minna-san suka dengan cerita ini. Tinggalkanlah **_**review**_ **agar saya bisa tahu bagian mana yang masih kurang dan perlu diperbaiki dan bagian mana yang perlu dipertahankan. Untuk words saya usahakan penambahan jumlah words ^^**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
